


О ружьях и славе

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто - местный шериф, который никогда ещё не сталкивался с серьёзными проблемами и просто жил в своё удовольствие. Пока однажды в его городке не начались убийства... А тут ещё по Конохе поползли слухи, что сюда пожаловал вольный стрелок по имени Учиха Саске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Guns & Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818259) by [sowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell). 



> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

**

Пролог

**

Наруто мрачно уставился в почти пустой бокал. Допив остатки виски, парень тяжело вздохнул, но никто не подошёл наполнить стакан, поэтому вздох повторился с большей силой. Никакой реакции. Окинув помещение взглядом, Наруто увидел знакомую копну розовых волос.  
\- Эй, Сакура, - позвал он. – Поможешь?  
Девушка даже не повернула голову, увлечённо слушая слезливую историю местного ковбоя о том, как парня уволили с ранчо Хьюг. Эта семья держала самое процветающее хозяйство на много миль вокруг, поэтому Наруто с уверенностью мог заявить - раз прогнали, значит, по веской причине. Как бы то ни было, эти проблемы вряд ли можно поставить в один ряд с тем, что его бокал пустовал.  
\- Эй, _Сакура_ , - позвал он громче. – Может, помо…  
Девушка ответила коротким, предупреждающим взглядом.  
\- Угомонись, - Цунаде возникла из ниоткуда, сжимая в руке бутылку. – Она работает.  
\- Ну а я умираю от жажды, - проворчал Наруто. – И вообще, что это за тип?  
\- Тот, кто платит, чего нельзя сказать о тебе. Ты уже три года пьёшь на халяву.  
Наруто ткнул пальцем в приколотую к рубашке золотую звезду и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ты же не собираешься вымогать деньги у шерифа за какую-то выпивку, бабуля? Не самый лучший способ поблагодарить человека, который обеспечивает безопасность города.  
Цунаде фыркнула:  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что здесь всё спокойно с тех пор, как у власти стоял Минато. Единственное, чем ты занят целыми днями – пьёшь и отвлекаешь моих девочек. В тебе слишком много от деда, и недостаточно много от отца.  
Наруто только удобнее устроился на мягком сидении, довольствуясь вновь наполненным стаканом.  
Все знали, что между хозяйкой салуна и Джирайей было То Самое, и женщина до сих пор по нему горевала. Парень не мог понять почему, ведь именно Цунаде разбила сердце деду, а не наоборот.  
Хотя возможно, всё упиралось в то, что она миллион раз заставала любимого в постели с другой.  
Несмотря на это, Наруто прекрасно помнил, что Джирайя ходил за Цунаде по пятам, словно щенок на привязи. Когда три года назад его убил вольный стрелок, женщина не пришла на похороны. Однако Сакура сказала ему по секрету, что начальница на три дня ушла в запой и побила все приборы из стекла.  
Цунаде заменила Наруто мать, ведь его собственная скончалась при родах. Что, в общем-то, не мешало парню при любом удобном случае пялиться на её грудь. В пятьдесят она всё ещё оставалась одной из самых красивых женщин, которых ему довелось видеть на своём жизненном пути. Узумаки украдкой бросил взгляд на пышные формы, тут же схлопотав смачный щелбан.  
\- Боже, Наруто, - недовольно протянула Сакура, появляясь рядом. – Можешь вести себя потише? Ты его чуть не спугнул, - девушка осушила стакан с виски, не обращая никакого внимания на крик протеста шерифа.  
Как только солнце скрылось за горизонтом, в помещении вспыхнули лампы.  
Коноха была надёжным городом. Основателем считался Джирайя, Минато же взял Коноху под свою защиту. Вот так и было положено начало, чего Наруто не мог знать наверняка. Он ещё не появился на свет, когда Джирайя пришпорил здесь коня, отец же умер до того, как мальчик смог обрести хоть какие-то воспоминания, защищая город от налёта захватчиков.  
Легенда гласила: около двадцати пяти лет назад двенадцать бандитов принялись искать землю, которую можно было бы присвоить себе, и вышли на Коноху. Они вселяли в женщин страх, воровали скот и лошадей, устраивали поджоги. Намикадзе Минато одолел всех без потерь среди мирного населения. Однако ранения мужчины оказались смертельны, и ему пришлось оставить своего новорождённого сына на воспитание Джирайе.  
Наруто вырос на этой истории. Мальчик бегал по пыльным улицам, прятался под лестницами и не упускал ни единого случая устроить пару розыгрышей, тем самым пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Хоть Джирайя и был отличным шерифом, но хорошим отцом ему стать не удалось. Наруто научился не обращать внимания на перешёптывания горожан. Люди считали большим позором то, что сын Минато рос таким невоспитанным дикарём.  
Шериф пробежался по бару быстрым взглядом, пропуская через себя общее настроение. Сейчас этот город принадлежал ему. Когда Узумаки Наруто исполнилось двадцать, Джирайя приколол к рубашке внука золотую звезду. Хоть мальчик и рос без родителей, но Коноха всегда оставалась его домом. Любовь к этому городу была у парня в крови.  
\- Будь осторожна, - сказал он, обращаясь к Сакуре. В нём внезапно проснулся покровитель. – Мне не нравится тот ковбой. Он явно здесь проездом.  
Девушка едва заметно улыбнулась. Она приподняла пышную юбку ровно настолько, чтобы Наруто смог заметить пристёгнутый к бедру изящный пистолет.

\- Я всегда осторожна, - ответила девушка.  
Наруто посмотрел на неё с большим удивлением:  
\- Где, чёрт возьми, ты его достала?  
\- Я дала, - спокойно оповестила Цунаде, вытирая барную стойку. – Девушки должны быть готовы ко всему, особенно после того, что случилось в Суне.  
Настроение сразу упало. Все знали, что там произошло. Серия убийств: за последние два месяца лишили жизни пять куртизанок. Никого не арестовали, подозреваемые также отсутствовали.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, как этим пользоваться? – поинтересовался парень.  
\- Хочешь, продемонстрирую на тебе? – сладким голоском протянула девушка.  
\- Ну хватит, - вмешалась в разговор Цунаде. – Сакура, тебя ждёт клиент. Иди работать.  
Девушка заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за украшенное серёжкой с драгоценным камнем ухо и удалилась, покачивая бёдрами – пышная юбка заколыхалась из стороны в сторону. Наруто не сводил с Сакуры глаз.  
\- Уверена, что не хочешь остаться со мной? – крикнул он вдогонку. – Я ведь шериф, помнишь?  
Она усмехнулась, даже не оборачиваясь. Они играли в эту игру на протяжении вот уже двадцати лет, с тех пор, как четырёхлетний Наруто предложил ей руку и сердце. Девушка перестала лупить его по поводу и без несколько лет назад, так может, она примет его предложение, когда они станут старыми, и волосы покроет седина?  
Наруто повернул голову, почувствовав на себе взгляд Цунаде.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ещё такой зелёный, - сказала она, - и это тебя оправдывает. Видит Бог, твой дед никогда не учился на своих ошибках. Ума не приложу, как твой отец смог вырасти в такого надёжного человека, пусть земля ему будет пухом.  
Женщина ткнула в позолоченную звезду на груди.  
\- Прекрати хвастать направо и налево, пока у тебя ещё есть, чем хвалиться. Твои дед с отцом заработали себе репутацию сами, тебе же она досталась в наследство. Однако слава распространяется быстро и простирается далеко. То, что произошло в Суне может случиться и здесь.  
\- Сомневаешься, что я смогу защитить Коноху? – нахмурился Наруто.  
\- Ты слишком молод и неопытен. Благодаря Минато в твоём распоряжении процветающий город. Но так будет не всегда. Конечно, ты вряд ли помнишь тот хаос, что здесь творился, но я помню. Понапрасну сотрясая воздух, можешь добиться того, что станешь для врага мишенью.  
От этих слов на руках поднялись волоски:  
\- Бабуля, ты что-то знаешь?  
Она поджала губы, так что её рот превратился в одну сплошную линию:  
\- На прошлой неделе к нам заходил вольный стрелок. Он не доставил хлопот, однако сам факт того, что парень без проблем пересёк границу средь бела дня – плохой знак. Сейчас в Конохе тихо и спокойно, но это не значит, что так будет всегда.  
Наруто почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться:  
\- Я рос, наблюдая за тем, как Джирайя управляет городом. И, думаю, вполне могу понять, как и что делать.  
Цунаде посмотрела на него с недоверием:  
\- Сначала нужно это доказать, сопляк. А пока, перестань вести себя как дурак. Ты же не хочешь опозорить доброе имя Намикадзе?  
\- Моя фамилия – Узумаки, - бросил Наруто, поднимаясь со стула. – Темнеет. Если понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Цунаде кинула на него полный осуждения взгляд. Желудок неприятно свело – парень понял, что, скорее всего, на несколько дней остался без бесплатного виски. Стоило ему надеть шляпу, как со второго этажа донесся пронзительный крик.  
 _«Сакура»_ , - вспыхнула первая мысль. Прежде чем кто-то успел дёрнуться, он уже летел по лестнице, пропуская три ступеньки за раз и на ходу вытаскивая револьвер.  
Это оказалась не Сакура. Она же стояла в дверях своей комнаты, прижимая к телу мятую простынь. Широко распахнутые глаза метались по коридору. У Сакуры из-за плеча выглянул ковбой, с любопытством озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Где? – резко спросил Наруто. Рука указала направление.  
Ино, ещё одна куртизанка Цунаде, запинаясь, пятилась к выходу из комнаты, расположенной в самом конце зала. Её лицо было белое как мел. Наруто успел подхватить Ино прежде, чем та упала. Девушку трясло.  
\- Хината, - выдохнула она. – Хината.  


 **

Глава 1

**

При других обстоятельствах Цунаде вполне могла позлорадствовать. Сейчас же она, скрестив руки, прислонилась к стене. В её глазах не отражалось ни эмоций, ни слёз. И Наруто не мог винить женщину в этом.  
Все собрались в комнате хозяйки салуна. Из приоткрытой двери открывался вид на место убийства. Гробовщик накрыл тело Хинаты белой простынёй, прежде чем его помощник вывез труп из комнаты. Уродливое багровое кольцо исчезло с шеи так же стремительно, как погас огонёк жизни в больших бледных глазах. Она была красивой, милой и застенчивой девушкой. Наруто почувствовал, как непроизвольно сжались кулаки.  
Из комнаты убирали ужасающие доказательства смерти девушки. Двое мужчин оставили на полу только меловой контур.  
\- Уверена, что ничего не видела? – спросил шериф в тысячный раз, вложив в голос необоснованную грубость. – И с ней в комнате больше никого не было?  
Если Ино и была возмущена столь резким тоном, то никак этого не показала. Девушку всё ещё трясло от увиденного, лицо оставалось бледным и не спешило вернуть себе здоровый естественный цвет, а руки крепко вцепились в чашку с горячим чаем, который принесла Цунаде.  
\- Ничего, - прошептала она, качая головой. – Я зашла в комнату, она лежала. Сначала я подумала, что Хината спит, но когда подошла к кровати, то… - голос дрогнул, и Сакура положила руку девушке на плечо в безмолвной поддержке.  
\- А последние пару недель? Может, новые клиенты? Подозрительные лица? Если не брать в расчёт уволенного ковбоя, которого уже посадили в тюрьму.  
Ино вновь покачала головой:  
\- Ничего запоминающегося. За исключением…- девушка замолчала, переглянувшись с Сакурой.  
\- Рассказывай, - велел Наруто.  
\- Вчера днём, - медленно начала Сакура, - заходил новый посетитель. Внешне очень напоминал стрелка. Пропустил пару бокалов спиртного, но…  
\- Что? – встряла Цунаде, оттолкнувшись от стены. – Ещё один?  
\- Он не доставил никаких хлопот, - сказала куртизанка, защищаясь. – И, кажется, его не заинтересовала ни одна девушка, - фыркнула она.  
\- Мы не обслуживаем стрелков, - сказала Цунаде таким тоном, что Сакура невольно вздрогнула. – Почему я ничего об этом не знала?  
\- Он был очень красив, - тихо ответила Ино. – И было похоже на то, что у него много денег. Мы просто подумали…  
\- Никаких исключений, - оборвала Цунаде. – Я думала, что вы это хорошо усвоили, девочки.  
Наруто провёл рукой по лицу в попытке прогнать усталость:  
\- Вы хотя бы узнали его имя?  
\- Учиха, - тут же выпалила Сакура. – По крайней мере, он назвался именно так.  
Наруто встретился с Цунаде взглядом:  
\- Два стрелка за несколько недель – дурной знак, - мрачно сказала женщина.

 

К счастью, Саске не ушёл из города сразу после того, как появился у Цунаде.  
Наруто нетерпеливо постучал в дверь комнаты второго этажа единственного отеля Конохи. На улице стемнело, тусклый лунный свет просачивался сквозь щели в ставнях окон. Управляющий нервно ходил из стороны в сторону, ключи то и дело со звоном ударялись о пряжку ремня. Через несколько десятков бестолковых ударов по двери, Наруто повернулся.  
\- Откройте, - попросил он.  
\- Но я не должен беспокоить постояльцев, - умоляюще воззвал администратор. – Если вы подождёте до утра, уверен, когда мистер Учиха проснётся, то обязательно обсудит с вами вопросы…  
\- Я чёртов шериф, – раздражённо бросил Наруто. – Просто откройте дверь.  
Управляющий принялся заламывать руки:  
\- Пожалуйста, если вы просто…  
Его речь прервал звук открывшейся двери. Узумаки оказался лицом к лицу с длинноствольным револьвером, прямо из-за которого на него смотрели два прищуренных глаза.

\- Что? – спросил Учиха Саске.  
Наруто он сразу не понравился. Парень напротив был слишком смазлив. Женщины всегда влюблялись и теряли голову от такой внешности, так что неудивительно, если первая встреча непременно заканчивалась постелью. Волосы забавно торчали в разные стороны, а подтяжки болтались на бёдрах: по всей видимости, одеться как следует он поленился. Учиха стоял с самым нахальным выражением на красивом лице, и Наруто живо представил, как оно будет выглядеть с добротным фингалом под глазом.  
\- Учиха Саске? – спросил он, хотя прекрасно знал, кто перед ним стоит.  
Надменный идиот со взъерошенными волосами слегка склонил голову на бок и смерил агрессивно настроенного Наруто пренебрежительным взглядом сверху вниз.  
\- Зависит от того, кто его спрашивает.  
Вот же мудак! Узумаки немного повернулся, чтобы можно было увидеть приколотый к куртке значок шерифа.  
\- Я. Пойдёшь со мной в контору. У меня есть к тебе пара вопросов.  
Посеребрённый револьвер только начал опускаться вниз, но после этих слов вскинулся вновь. Парень прищурился сильнее, а Наруто, в свою очередь, начинал терять терпение.  
\- И по какой такой причине?  
\- Было совершено убийство, - коротко ответил шериф. – Ты – подозреваемый и пойдёшь со мной.  
Наруто отметил, как заострились черты лица Учихи, однако вся его поза говорила о полной расслабленности. Он прислонился плечом к дверному проёму, оружие в руках не дрогнуло.  
\- Печальная история, - ответил он тем же высокомерным тоном. – Но пока нет веских причин меня подозревать. Не понимаю, с чего мне куда-либо с тобой идти.  
Наруто заглянул в чёрные глаза, принимая решение:  
\- Тебе не нужно искать причину. Опусти револьвер и следуй за мной.  
\- Я не подчиняюсь приказам. Тем более, приказам шерифа какого-то мелкого городка, который, к тому же, разбудил меня посреди ночи.  
Кулак Наруто просто _изнывал_ от желания пройтись по физиономии собеседника.  
\- Я шериф этого городка, - рявкнул Наруто. - И пока ты здесь, будешь исполнять каждое моё чёртово распоряжение.  
Учиха смерил золотую звезду презрительным взглядом.  
\- Думаю, в этих краях принято раздавать знаки отличия кому ни попадя, - сказал он и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Узумаки.  
С минуту Наруто тупо стоял и смотрел на возникшее препятствие, от возмущения лишившись дара речи. Он повернулся позвать управляющего, чтобы тот открыл дверь, но мелкий проныра куда-то испарился во время их спора.  
\- Больше меня не буди, - послышалось за дверью. Парень ощутил, как ногти с силой впиваются в кожу ладоней. На данный момент у него было три варианта действий:  
1\. Снести замок выстрелом;  
2\. Орать во всю мощь лёгких до тех пор, пока Учиха не дойдёт до точки кипения и не согласится сотрудничать;  
3\. Вернуться днём.  
Несколько долгих секунд он смаковал первый вариант, поглаживая пистолет. Открылись несколько соседних дверей, показались сонные лица. Не следовало выходить на тропу войны, когда могло пострадать столько гражданских. А если взять во внимание то, насколько вспыльчив оказался стрелок, второй вариант тоже мог привести к насилию. Наруто убрал руку с пояса и вздохнул.  
В конечном итоге парень постучал в дверь:  
\- Вернусь утром, - прокричал он. – Никуда не уходи, Учиха.  
Ему показалось, или с той стороны действительно фыркнули?

Когда Наруто пришёл на следующий день, владелец отеля уже был на ногах и выполнял свои обязанности. Шериф практически не сомкнул глаз этой ночью, поэтому был крайне раздражён. Лицо Хинаты преследовало его во снах; девушка являлась перед ним как живой, так и умершей. А ведь ей было всего девятнадцать… Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда парень шёл по городу – объявление о смерти, напечатанное на информационных листах. Теперь об этом узнает вся Коноха.  
Даже если не брать в расчёт скорбь, чувство безысходности и гнев на стрелка, который, не смотря ни на что, так и не поддался на его провокации, ночь и без того выдалась тяжёлой. Он, наконец, дорвался до тайника Джирайи со спиртным, надеясь, что это отвлечёт хоть на пару часов. Стало только хуже, и сейчас парень мучился от невыносимой головной боли.  
Да уж, в жизни бывали дни и получше.  
Наруто со всей силы ударил по кнопке колокольчика, но Ирука лишь невозмутимо взглянул на него сквозь стёкла очков в тонкой проволочной оправе.  
\- Слышал, ты навёл страху на дежурившего ночью, - спокойно начал он.  
\- Администратор ночной смены – идиот, - резко сказал Наруто. – Где он?  
\- Управляющий? Я отправил его домой отсыпаться, но…  
\- Учиха, - отрезал Узумаки. – У себя?  
Наруто не понял, почему Ирука вдруг переменился в лице, словно его что-то позабавило. Мужчина не спеша пододвинул сложенный листок к краю стола. На тиснёной бумаге проступали завитки, а в уголке стояла печать – странный, заключенный в круг веер:  
 _Передайте идиоту шерифу, что у меня дела._  
Наруто так громко и продолжительно ругался, что несколько человек, находящихся в холле, с любопытством повернули головы.  
Казалось, Ирука развеселился ещё больше:  
\- Видимо, я пропустил целое представление.  
\- Хината мертва, - сказал Наруто. – Не вижу в этом ничего смешного.  
Мужчина сразу посерьёзнел:  
\- Да, я тоже, - тихо согласился он.  
\- Дерьмо, - устало произнёс парень, опускаясь на ближайший диван. – Просто… дерьмо.  
Мягкое сидение прогнулось под его весом. Ирука положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Всё хорошо, - подбадривая, сказал он. – Ты во всём разберёшься.  
\- Я хреново исполняю свои обязанности, - мрачно бросил Наруто. – Этого не должно было случиться.  
Узумаки всегда думал, что Ирука открыл отель из-за его склонности слоняться по городу, словно беспризорник. Пока все остальные старательно обходили маленького неряху стороной, Ирука всегда звал мальчика в гости, после чего кормил и приводил в порядок. Вот и в эту минуту Наруто ощущал ту самую поддержку, хотя, будучи шерифом, именно он обязан успокаивать и поддерживать людей.  
Ирука долго молчал, а когда снова заговорил, в голосе слышалась непоколебимая уверенность:  
\- Ты - внук Джирайи, - начал он. – И сын Минато. Я верю в тебя.  
Вот же...  
\- Мне нужно всё разузнать, - сказал Наруто, чувствуя, как собственный голос наливается силой. – Про каждого, кто останавливался здесь несколько недель назад. Кого ты видел и о ком слышал. Поможешь мне?  
Ирука поднялся на ноги, отряхивая штаны.  
\- Мне нужно время, просмотрю книги записей. А пока я бы поговорил с доком.  
Бровь Наруто взмыла вверх:  
\- С нашим доком? Этим пьяницей?  
\- Да. Может, Какаши и немного… не в форме, но он живёт в этом городе почти столько же, сколько Цунаде. Он видит и знает больше, чем кажется.  
\- А что насчёт стрелка?  
\- Все его вещи здесь, значит, он в городе. Я пришлю посыльного, если он вернётся.  
\- Учиха, - медленно произнёс Наруто, словно пытаясь распробовать это имя на вкус. – Когда-нибудь слышал о нём?  
\- Поговори с Какаши, - твёрдо сказал Ирука. – Он должен знать.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Наруто отправился к Какаши. Сначала он зашёл на ранчо к Хьюгам, но его встретили прохладно. Парень знал, что Хината разругалась с семьёй несколько лет назад (именно после этого девушка устроилась к Цунаде), однако он не ожидал, что раскол в отношениях настолько глубок. Когда Узумаки принёс свои соболезнования, Хьюга Хиаши смерил его ледяным взглядом. А после гробовщик сообщил, что семья так и не забрала тело умершей. Значит, придётся хоронить девушку своими силами.  
Парень заметил стоящего поодаль Неджи – старшего двоюродного брата девушки. Он не произнёс ни слова, наблюдая за Наруто своими жуткими бледными глазами – отличительной особенностью клана Хьюга. Странная семейка. Они держались обособленно и выходили в город только с целью посетить банк или почтовое отделение. Вот что делают с людьми деньги. Когда Наруто был маленьким, то учился вместе с Неджи Хьюгой в Конохской школе. Даже будучи ребёнком, Неджи редко снисходил до беседы с одноклассниками. А когда мальчику исполнилось восемь, Хьюги забрали его из школы на индивидуальное обучение, Хинату же, минуя общеобразовательное заведение, сразу обучали на дому. Наруто даже и предположить не мог, что у Хьюг есть дочь, пока та не появилась на пороге салуна Цунаде.  
Следующей остановкой после ранчо стала тюрьма. У него до сих пор было несколько вопросов к уволенному ковбою. Когда Наруто вошёл внутрь, парень вовсю отжимался, однако тут же вскочил на ноги, отдавая честь.  
\- Я не капитан военно-морского флота, - резко бросил Наруто. – Просто хочу задать несколько вопросов.  
\- Так точно, сэр! – провозгласил ковбой, на что шериф недовольно фыркнул.  
Пять минут спустя Наруто выяснил следующее:  
1\. У ковбоя было малопривлекательное имя – Рок Ли.  
2\. Он пересёк границу сам, высматривая приемлемое место для разведения ранчо. Очевидно, парень страстно желал заняться увеличением популяции крупного рогатого скота.  
3\. Его уволили за то, что он без разрешения внёс некоторые поправки в работу. (Коровы становятся гораздо счастливее, если петь им каждое утро! Я поступал так исключительно в интересах фермы!).  
4\. Несмотря на то, что парень никогда _не спал_ с Сакурой, он безумно влюбился в девушку с первых секунд знакомства, попав под действие её безграничного очарования.  
\- Она неотразима, - заявил он. – Хрупкий цветок, королевский пример женственности, самое совершенное существо в мире, когда-либо созда…  
\- Уходи сегодня же, - перебил Наруто. – Не возвращайся в Коноху, тогда между нами больше не возникнет никаких проблем.  
Он уже понял, что Рок Ли не представляет никакой угрозы, как и то, что если придётся каждый день выслушивать его болтовню, то в скором времени он просто сойдёт с ума.  
Ли прервал свою страстную речь, но лишь на мгновенье. Когда парень продолжил, голос был пропитан сожалением:  
\- Мне очень жаль, но я не могу этого сделать, шериф Наруто. Пока Сакура не согласится выйти за меня, я останусь.  
Он вышел из тюрьмы с ещё большей головной болью. Парень пребывал в скверном расположении духа, когда стучал в дверь Какаши.  
\- Шериф, - Какаши, в противовес ему, улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. Хотя всё сводилось к предположениям, Наруто знал наверняка – ещё никому не удавалось заглянуть под тёмный платок, который, насколько он помнил, постоянно скрывал нижнюю часть лица мужчины от посторонних.  
Какаши не походил на типичного врача. Большую часть дня тот был пьян, по всему его дому валялись романы, от одного названия которых у Наруто проступал румянец, а из-за скрывающего лицо платка и повязки на глазу почти невозможно было догадаться, о чём думает мужчина. Из-за копны седых волос его возраст колебался в районе 30-60. По слухам, доктор лишился глаза в перестрелке, хотя сам он никогда как не опровергал, так и не подтверждал этих сплетен.  
Поговаривали, что Какаши обладает феноменальной памятью. Ему достаточно было бегло пробежаться по странице, и он мог рассказать всё слово в слово, без единой ошибки. Наруто не знал, можно ли верить этому слуху, однако был уверен, что в доме мужчины, помимо книжек порнографического содержания, имелись тонны материалов по медицине. Он спас не одну жизнь в Конохе, и люди полностью ему доверяли. Этого для Наруто было достаточно.  
\- С чего ты так весел? В курсе, что в нашем городе убили девушку?  
\- Слышал об этом, - сказал Какаши, посерьёзнев. – Ужасно.  
\- Да… Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
\- Дай угадаю, - начал Какаши, усаживаясь в кресло. – Учиха Саске.  
Наруто поперхнулся воздухом:  
\- Что? Так ты уже знаешь?  
Какаши пожал плечами, но в неприкрытом повязкой глазе промелькнул озорной огонёк.  
\- Слишком маленький город, шериф.  
Наруто опустился в кресло напротив собеседника:  
\- Что ты знаешь?  
\- Парочку слухов. - Он произнёс это таким тоном, будто явно намекал, что знает гораздо больше, чем может показаться.  
\- Продолжай, - нетерпеливо поторопил Наруто. – Это важно.  
\- Так тяжело вспоминать, когда в горле совсем пересохло, - печально сказал Какаши.  
\- Ты, наверное, шутишь.  
\- Виски точно поможет, - подсказал мужчина, опасаясь, что до Узумаки не дошло с первого раза.  
«Чёртов доктор-пьянь», - промелькнула усталая мысль.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он. – Пойдём.

В небе уже высоко стояла луна, когда Наруто, наконец, вышел из салуна. На улицах города было тихо, как на кладбище – люди боялись выходить из дома, Цунаде ходила мрачная, на взводе, а все девушки нервно забивались в угол. Не самая приятная атмосфера, но это было только на руку – парень мог спокойно поговорить с Какаши, без всяких опасений, что их могут подслушать.  
Кстати, об этом. Ирука оказался прав – Какаши действительно много знал. Об Учихе Саске он мог рассказать больше, чем Наруто изначально рассчитывал. Хотя после такого разговора он едва шёл, но до порога своего дома всё-таки добрался. Парень не мог сказать точно, из-за чего он себя так чувствовал. Послужило ли виной тому слишком большое количество алкоголя в крови или обилие информации.  
Его дом – дом отца и Джирайи - вмещал в себя три этажа и был весьма просторным. Дед всегда хвалился, что построил его своими руками, но, если учесть то, каким лентяем он слыл, Наруто представлял картину, где Джирайя, удобно устроившись в кресле, раздавал указания, а местные фермеры делали всю грязную работу.  
Он любил свой дом, несмотря на то, что лестница скрипела, а краска потрескалась. Изделия из древесины с годами износились, а портретов отца с матерью коснулась желтизна, но это единственное место, где он всегда хотел жить.  
Парень принялся раздеваться, едва зашёл внутрь – шляпа отправилась на крючок у входной двери, плащ полетел на спинку стула в столовой, а жилет – на диван. Ослабив подтяжки и стряхнув с волос пыль, Наруто размял плечи. Как же он вымотался…  
Усталость вмиг испарилась, когда Узумаки вошёл в спальню и понял - что-то не так. В уголке горела масляная лампа, самая дорогая из всех запасов бутылка виски, открытая, стояла на столе, а по бокам от неё, словно часовые, располагались два пустых стакана. На деревянной поверхности разместилась пара чёрных, остроносых, с блестящими шпорами, сапог.  
Саске сидел на любимом стуле Наруто, глаза скрывала шляпа.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, шериф, - сказал он. – Думаю, пришло время поговорить.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

Рука Наруто молниеносно метнулась к кобуре. Пальцы едва коснулись кожаного ремня, как Саске уже нацелил на него свой пистолет. Глаза едва уловили всполох движений.  
Револьвер блестел в слабом свете лампы, отбрасывая мелкие тени и придавая сцене драматический эффект.  
\- Я так не думаю, - сказал Учиха. Теперь у Наруто не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что парень действительно стрелок. Вряд ли законопослушный гражданин мог вытворить что-то подобное. – Я готов к беседе, но с моими условиями.  
\- Да пошёл ты, - ответил на это Узумаки.  
Низко надвинутая шляпа не смогла скрыть изогнутые в улыбке губы. Её никак нельзя было отнести к разряду приветливых. Уголки губ едва приподнялись – сплошное высокомерие и ни капли дружелюбия. Пистолет указал на стул.  
\- Садись. - Это мало походило на просьбу. У Наруто не осталось другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться.  
\- Слышал, ты задавал вопросы насчёт меня.  
Теперь парень отчётливо видел глаза собеседника – пронзительные и сосредоточенные. Они были даже темнее, чем залёгшие в комнате тени.  
\- Я хотел поговорить непосредственно с тобой, - бросил Наруто. – Но ты был занят.  
Учиха Саске ухмыльнулся. Усмешка вышла едва ли теплее улыбки.  
\- Тем не менее, - продолжил он, – невоспитанно спрашивать о человеке за его спиной.  
Наруто скрипнул зубами:  
\- Ну, сейчас мы сидим лицом к лицу, так что позволь поинтересоваться, где ты был ночью двое суток назад, когда убивали Хинату Хьюга?  
\- Всё просто, - спокойно ответил стрелок. – Спал в своём номере.  
\- Какие-то доказательства? – спросил шериф с недоверием. – Алиби?  
\- Неа.  
Узумаки недоумённо моргнул:  
\- Даже не попытаешься себя оправдать?  
\- Меня это мало волнует. Интереснее то, что ты обо мне узнал?  
Наруто предпочёл уйти от ответа:  
\- Ничего важного.  
Стрелок приподнял бровь:  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
Он протянул к бутылке руку и разлил по бокалам спиртное. Наруто настороженно наблюдал за тем, как янтарная жидкость переливается из сосуда в стакан.  
\- Думаю, после выпивки разговор пойдёт слаженнее, - произнёс Саске. – По крайней мере, это так действует на большинство людей.  
\- Сначала ты, - грубо сказал шериф.  
Парень пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток. Узумаки внимательно следил за каждым его движением и сделал вывод, что виски не отравлен, если собеседник ещё не упал замертво. А даже если он и ошибся, по крайней мере, они вместе пойдут ко дну.  
Он пил, не сводя с Саске глаз. Этот парень завораживал. Бесил безмерно, но завораживал. Наруто не мог понять - то ли с этого лица должны срисовывать затейливые роскошные европейские статуи, то ли подобного персонажа можно повстречать за дверью палат психушек. По чёрным глазам было невозможно прочитать, что чувствует их обладатель.  
Наруто вдруг подумал о том, что, может быть, Саске обучит его быстроте реакции и движений, разумеется, если докажет свою невиновность, и все подозрения спадут. И тут же резко мотнул головой, прогоняя закравшиеся мысли. Глупая затея.  
\- Что-то не так? – Саске словно посмеивался над ним. Вот мудак.  
\- Ты преследуешь своего брата, - внезапно произнёс Наруто, пытаясь таким образом избавиться от непонятно откуда взявшегося оцепенения. Голова соображала туго. – В течение пяти лет, но всё безуспешно.  
Саске тут же перестал улыбаться.  
\- Значит, ты всё-таки кое-что разузнал, - прохладно высказался он.  
\- Он останавливался здесь на прошлой неделе, именно поэтому ты сюда и приехал.  
Учиха взял свой стакан и залпом выпил остатки его содержимого. Затем поставил бокал на плоскую поверхность, но только для того, чтоб вновь его наполнить. Из-за спиртного щёки стрелка приобрели еле заметный розоватый оттенок, а глаза опасно заблестели. Теперь парень выглядел ещё более устрашающе.  
Наруто, тем временем, продолжал:  
\- Он сошёл с ума и убил родителей, когда ты был маленьким мальчиком. Забрал их жизни, а тебя оставил в живых. Люди говорят, ты идёшь по его стопам, что ты тоже сумасшедший.  
\- Ты узнал довольно много, - тихо произнёс Саске. – Продолжай.  
И Наруто продолжил, хотя бы потому, что заметил – его слова задевают собеседника. Учиха положил пистолет на стол, пока наливал напиток, но Узумаки ни капли не сомневался, что стрелок, если понадобится, в одно мгновение вновь будет при оружии. Как бы то ни было, шериф был слишком зол и безрассуден, чтобы прервать свою речь.  
\- Если верить слухам, то ты жесток и хладнокровен. В двенадцать лет одержал победу в своей первой перестрелке. С тех пор на твоём счету уже двадцать три человека. За твою голову назначена такая большая цена, что на эти деньги можно купить ферму. – Длинные ресницы опустились вниз. Саске выглядел весьма удовлетворённым, поэтому Наруто добавил, - Цена почти так же высока, как за голову твоего брата.  
Чёрные глаза вновь обожгли взглядом:  
\- Что ещё?  
\- Этого недостаточно? – недоумённо спросил Наруто.  
\- Не услышал достаточной мотивации для того, чтобы придушить шлюху.  
\- Говорят, ты уберёшь любого, лишь бы добраться до старшего брата. Может, Хината стояла на твоём пути.  
\- А может мне просто захотелось, - резко бросил Саске. – Я ведь сумасшедший, так?  
Честно говоря, Наруто в этом сомневался. Учиха Саске мог показаться равнодушным и переменчивым в настроении одновременно, но парень не мог сказать, что тому не хватает здравого смысла.  
\- Если вступаться за свою семью – безумие, - неловко начал он, – тогда все мои тюремные камеры должны быть переполнены.  
Саске посмотрел на него в упор, так что Наруто невольно отвёл взгляд. Воздух искрил от напряжения:  
\- Я тоже кое-что узнал о тебе, шериф, - коротко бросил он.  
\- Да ну? – спросил парень, чуть склонив голову на бок.  
\- Сирота. Сын героя города, который живёт за счёт репутации отца. Печальная история. Бороться за такие несущественные вещи…  
Ооо, да этот засранец – _труп_.  
\- И это говорит преступник, - выплюнул Узумаки. – Да Коноха важнее любой глупой кровной мести. По крайней меря, я делаю что-то действительно стоящее.  
\- Мудак, - добавил он, не дождавшись от Саске ответа.  
\- А ты - идиот, - открыто ответили ему. – Не понимаю, как этот город сможет выстоять под твоим руководством хотя бы год. Ты бесполезен.  
\- _Что?_ – Наруто так разозлился, что едва выдавил из себя это единственное слово. Он незамедлительно вскочил на ноги, но пошатнулся. Разве он так много выпил?  
\- Стоило лишь упомянуть твоё имя, как люди с охотой принялись выкладывать всю историю твоей жизни, - продолжил Саске; каждое слово било словно плеть. – Хоть ты и шериф, но горожане тебе не доверяют. Они не верят, что ты способен поддерживать то, что построил твой отец. Каково чувствовать это?  
Пальцы впились в край стола.  
Учиха же беспощадно продолжал свою тираду:  
\- Все считают, что это убийство - только начало. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и за ним последует ещё одно, а потом ещё, пока Коноха не погрязнет в хаосе. В таком, какой вашему семейству и не снился.  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал Наруто. Он смог сделать один угрожающий шаг вперёд, но сила тяготения вновь его предала. Парень покачнулся, хватаясь за стол.  
\- Ты… - попытался сказать он, но язык отказывался подчиняться. Ни с того ни с сего всё вокруг закружилось. Такое ощущение, что…  
\- Нет, - еле выдавил он, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Виски… Ты же пил… Ты…  
\- Забыл проверить стакан, - просто ответил Саске.  
Наруто рухнул на пол. Он чувствовал как откликнулось на падение тело, но не испытал никакой боли. Парень оцепенел. _Меня накачали..._ Единственная мысль, пронёсшаяся в голове. Он всё равно был не в том состоянии, чтобы высказать её вслух.  
Перед глазами появилась пара чёрных сапог. Со своего положения, Наруто увидел серебряные мерцающие тени, отбрасываемые лампой. К нему наклонились, а после всё исчезло.

Наруто дёрнулся – что-то ударило его по щеке. Юноша хотел открыть глаза, но веки оказались слишком тяжёлыми.  
\- Давай уже, - послышался нетерпеливый голос. – Время отдыха вышло.  
Узумаки потянулся к раздражающим пальцам, но обнаружил, что не может шевельнуть рукой. И остальными частями тела, если уж на то пошло. Его привязали к стулу, спина прижималась к твёрдой неудобной спинке.  
Прохладные руки, приподнимая, обхватили лицо. Свет танцевал на закрытых веках.  
\- Проснулся, - подытожил голос.  
Подбородок больно ударился о грудь, поскольку его бесцеремонно отпустили.  
\- Что ты мне подмешал? – пробормотал Наруто. Всё тело ощущалось словно после долгого пребывания в воде – вялое и тяжёлое.  
\- Всего лишь добрая доза опиума. Почувствуешь себя лучше часов через восемь, - Наруто наконец-то смог распознать голос говорившего. – Конечно, если мне не захочется пустить тебе пулю промеж глаз, - заключил Саске.  
\- Мудак, - шериф надеялся, что оскорбление прозвучало достаточно чётко, и стрелок его услышал.  
\- А сейчас… - Учиха схватил Наруто за волосы, потянув голову вверх. Удивительно, но после этого комната предстала перед глазами более чётко. Обстановка всё так же размывалась, но, по крайней мере, парень уже мог угадать знакомые очертания своих кровати и шкафа. Значит, они всё так же находились в его спальне.  
\- Мы не договорили, - продолжил Саске. - У меня своя заинтересованность в этом убийстве. Кого ещё ты подозреваешь?  
Наруто медленно открыл рот:  
\- Только тебя.  
\- Потому что я стрелок.  
\- Потому что ты _псих_.  
Саске стоял очень близко. Наруто ощущал тепло, исходящее от тела парня.  
\- Возможно, - ответил тот. – Но должен же быть кто-то ещё.  
Ирука снабдил Узумаки списком проезжих, которые были замечены в течение нескольких последних недель. Большинство из них оказались обычными странниками, никого примечательного, за исключением братьев Учиха. Однако лучше удавиться, чем делиться с Саске этой информацией.  
\- Когда находишься в чьей-то власти неразумно упрямиться, - в спокойном голосе проскользнула угрожающая нотка. В том, как он произнёс эту фразу чувствовалось что-то особенное. Она прозвучала слишком _интимно_ , от чего по телу пробежала дрожь.  
\- Сейчас я могу сделать с тобой или с твоим городом всё, что пожелаю, и ты не сможешь мне препятствовать.  
Эта фраза заставила Наруто открыть глаза. Он несколько секунд искал чёрные глаза Учихи, после чего попытался сфокусироваться на собеседнике.  
\- Попробуй хоть пальцем кого-то тронуть, и я убью тебя, - сказал он так медленно и чётко, как только мог.  
Рука сильнее сжала волосы на затылке, отчего Узумаки невольно дёрнулся.  
\- Значит, ты решил, что это я, - заключил Саске. Слова прозвучали как-то невыразительно.  
Шея шерифа изогнулась под немыслимым углом, из-за чего говорить стало ещё труднее. Парень облизал губы:  
\- Ты не отрицал свою вину.  
\- Я ничего не признавал, - поправил Саске.  
\- А теперь признаёшь? – спросил Наруто. Он сомневался в том, какой ответ хотел бы услышать больше. Если это будет «нет», тогда он вернётся к самому началу: убитая девушка и никаких подозреваемых. «Да» будет означать, что, в данный момент, он находится во власти убийцы и, скорее всего, от него избавятся этой же ночью.  
К счастью или нет, но Саске предпочёл не отвечать вообще.  
\- А думал ли ты о том, что убийцей вполне может оказаться кто-то из твоего города? – выдал он вместо ответа. – Гражданин Конохи с буйным нравом?  
\- Нет, - не задумываясь, ответил Наруто, даже не смотря на то, что перед глазами всплыло невозмутимое лицо Неджи. Если он в это поверит, то помешается сам.  
\- Ты так наивен.  
Наруто моргнул, а после обнаружил лицо Саске прямо перед собой. Сердцебиение вмиг ускорилось.  
\- Слишком наивен для шерифа. Ты не назвал и половины слухов, что обо мне ходят. Всё потому, что ты их не слышал? Или слишком брезглив, чтобы их повторить?  
\- Это потому, что я им не верю, - ответил Наруто. Парень чувствовал себя так, словно на него надвигались стены. Наркотик сыграл злую шутку с его восприятием. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько прошло времени, как близко находится Саске, и действительно ли он связан по рукам и ногам или тело просто парализовало?  
\- И это может стать ошибкой, - сказал Учиха, понизив голос. – Чему же ты не веришь?  
\- Что ты колдун, - хрипло выдавил Узумаки. – И можешь загипнотизировать любого одним взглядом.  
\- Наслышан, - беспристрастно сказал он. – Что ещё?  
\- Единственная причина почему ты можешь так быстро двигаться – сделка с дьяволом. Твоя душа в обмен на скорость, которая поможет разобраться с братом. – Наруто совсем не заметил, когда это Саске начал вырисовывать круги на его бедре. Но что удивляло больше –парню были приятны прикосновения Учихи.  
\- Кажется, довольно выгодная сделка. Что ещё ты обо мне слышал?  
В душной комнате голос Саске действовал на него усыпляюще. Если Наруто закроет глаза и просто поддастся дрёме, всё исчезнет. Он был в этом уверен. Это всего лишь сон, и когда парень проснётся утром, то обнаружит, что Хината жива, Конохе ничего не угрожает, а фамилия Учиха не более, чем злая шутка, пришедшая на ум после хорошей пьянки у Цунаде.  
Стрелок вновь больно потянул его за волосы, и Наруто пришлось открыть глаза.  
\- Что ещё? – повторил он. Терпеливый, спокойный тон и впившиеся в скальп пальцы между собой не вязались.  
\- Ты умеешь зачаровывать змей, - прохрипел Узумаки. – Они делают то, что ты пожелаешь.  
Саске усмехнулся. От этого низкого звука тело покрылось мурашками.  
\- По мне, так довольно бесполезная способность. Что-то ещё?  
Наруто снова прикрыл глаза – ему было что на это ответить, но, чёрт возьми, он не собирался такое повторять. Учиха потянул, ещё больше откидывая голову шерифа назад. Парень уже чувствовал чужое тёплое дыхание, коснувшееся щеки. Саске, должно быть, встал перед ним на колени, но эта мысль казалась абсолютно невероятной.  
\- Что ещё? – тихо спросил стрелок, и Узумаки так сильно зажмурил глаза, что ни один лучик света не мог просочиться сквозь закрытые веки. Он бы хотел с тем же успехом отключиться от всех звуков. Наркотик окутал мозг плотной пеленой, благодаря чему все чувства обострились. Он слышал монотонное тиканье часов, дыхание Саске с запахом виски, ощущал пальцы на своём бедре, поглаживающие самые чувствительные места.  
\- Не думаю, что на этом всё, - еле слышно, будто дуновение ветерка, прошелестел голос. – Что ещё ты слышал?  
Ладонь Саске скользнула по напряжённой линии живота, и после такого Наруто никак не смог сдержать рвущегося наружу слова:  
\- Содомия, - выдохнул парень.  
Саске на мгновение замер.  
\- Ну что ж, - протянул Учиха. Из голоса исчезла сталь, что была прежде. – Как увлекательно. Гомосексуализм против правосудия. Верно, шериф?  
Узумаки подскочил на месте, когда длинные пальцы переместились от рубашки к поясу, и резко дёрнули за ремень. Края рубашки с хлопком выскользнули из штанов, и тут же парень ощутил прикосновение горячей плоти к его коже.  
\- Прекрати… - Шериф пытался приказать, но язык словно был ему неподвластен, поэтому приказ скорее напоминал нечленораздельную просьбу. Нужно было освободиться от верёвок, но его связали на совесть.  
Саске хранил молчание. Пальцы спустились и огладили тазовые косточки, прошлись по мышцам пресса, покружили у каждого соска. В какой-то момент Учиха ослабил хватку, и Наруто пришлось бросить все силы на то, чтобы удержать свою голову на весу и избежать соприкосновения подбородка с грудью. Саске испытывал его так же, как проверяют перед покупкой лошадь. Наруто не знал, какие эмоции преобладают в данную минуту: был ли он ужасно рассержен или больше чувствовал себя оскорблённым и униженным. Из-за грубых мозолистых ладоней стрелка, каждое прикосновение проносилось электрическим током по спине Наруто.  
Когда рука Саске скользнула под кожаный ремень, шериф изо всех сил постарался унять участившееся дыхание. Щёлкнул металлический замок, и тогда парень ощутил, как же на самом деле напряжён стрелок. Наруто сглотнул и хотел уже выразить очередную порцию протеста, когда застёжка на штанах ослабла, принося с собой облегчение. Давление на эрекцию, о которой Узумаки до этого и не догадывался, ослабло. Ужас осознания ситуации вступил в схватку с удовольствием, ведь сейчас он осознал, что тело откликается на прикосновения парня.  
\- Остановись, - в голосе угадывалась паника. – Отвали, больной сукин с… - Ещё один рывок, и эрекция вырвалась на свободу. Саске прошёлся двумя пальцами по члену Наруто, и тот поперхнулся воздухом, запнувшись на полуслове.  
\- Уверен, что мне нужно прекратить? – Судя по голосу, собеседник явно развлекался, и у шерифа тут же возникло желание его пристрелить. – Совсем на это непохоже.  
Наруто твердил себе, что во всём виноват наркотик. Всё дело в нём. Он нормальный, не чёртов гомосексуалист, просто…  
Саске исследовал плоть кончиками пальцев. Парень почувствовал, как всколыхнулся от движения воздух, как бёдра невольно подались навстречу обхватившей его член руке. Кисть принялась невыносимо медленно двигаться, и Наруто застонал. Другой рукой стрелок приподнял голову парня за подбородок и впился губами в его шею.  
Наруто распахнул глаза и заставил себя перевести взгляд на потолок. Нужно просто думать о другом. Комната тонула в тёплых тонах и мерцающем свете, но парень упорно вглядывался в кружева занавесок, в угловатые линии масляной лампы, в небрежно висевшее на стене охотничье ружьё. Глаза метались из угла в угол в поисках предмета, за который можно зацепиться: тёмное окно, мамин чайный набор из олова, скрипучий диван…  
Бесполезно. Губы, атакующие шею, рука, обхватившая член – и от этой приятной пытки тело Наруто натягивалось словно струна.  
Он сам не понял, когда начал так шуметь: стонать, шептать, хрипеть. Рука Саске задвигалась быстрее, и Наруто почувствовал, как под натиском этих умелых властных пальцев напрягается каждая мышца. Стрелок всё ещё был поглощён посасыванием его шеи: боль смешивалась с удовольствием, а перед глазами плясали белые пятна. После такого уж точно останется засос.  
Узумаки подкидывал таз навстречу короткими, быстрыми толчками, насколько это позволяли верёвки. Движения приобрели бешеный ритм. В комнате стало невероятно душно. Парень судорожно вдыхал, захлёбываясь спёртым воздухом.  
Рука обхватила член сильнее. Саске ещё раз прошёлся по его плоти, и Наруто, громко вскрикнув, кончил. Как только сперма выплеснулась на живот, по телу разлилась тяжесть. Юноша в бессилии съехал вниз на стуле, в ушах стоял звон. Эрекция обмякла в утихающих неторопливых ласках Учихи. Он сидел, не шелохнувшись, в ожидании того, когда мир перестанет переливаться всеми цветами радуги.  
Наруто не мог припомнить, когда именно Саске перестал терзать его кожу губами. Стрелок спрятал лицо в изгибе влажной шеи, отчётливо слышалось рваное дыхание парня.  
Узумаки страшно хотелось спать: всё тело словно налилось свинцом. Но шериф боролся. Он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на мягких прядках волос, щекочущих подбородок, на дыхании Учихи.  
\- Встречу тебя снова, - твёрдо, чеканя каждое слово, произнес Наруто, – убью.  
Саске поднял голову – в глаза сразу бросились припухшие и влажные губы. Наверняка, его шея выглядит не многим лучше. Чёрные расфокусированные глаза словно смотрели в никуда.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Никаких «возможно», - ответил Наруто. Жар тела сходил на нет, по коже пробежали неприятные мурашки.  
\- Значит, до следующей встречи, - подытожил стрелок. Краем глаза Узумаки заметил какое-то движение, а после затылок пронзила острая боль. У него была лишь секунда, чтобы мысленно успеть возмутиться такому акту насилия над собственной персоной, а потом всё поглотила темнота.

Наруто проснулся, когда падало небо. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что оно вот-вот рухнет. Только скорый апокалипсис мог сопровождаться таким шумом в несусветную рань.  
Парень повернул голову, тут же скривившись. Ныла каждая косточка. Как после похмелья, только в сто раз хуже. Желудок будто скрутило в узел, во рту пересохло и, вместе с тем, ощущалась какая-то вязкость, а голова словно увеличивалась в размерах, набухая изнутри. Наруто осторожно пощупал затылок, обнаружив внушительную шишку с запёкшейся корочкой крови. Этот чёртов стрелок оглушил его ударом револьвера!  
Наруто попытался перевернуться, не обращая внимания на возражения желудка. Юноша плюхнулся лицом в стёганое одеяло, сапоги свисали с края кровати. Тело было влажным и одеревенелым. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи накрыли словно лавина.  
Узумаки перегнулся через край и вырвал.  
Монотонный стук никак не прекращался, и тогда до шерифа дошло, что он раздаётся снаружи. Кто-то барабанил в дверь.  
Наруто поплёлся к окну, не рискуя спуститься по лестнице. По неосторожности он слишком резко его открыл, удивившись, что после этого стекло осталось цело.  
\- Что? – гаркнул он.  
Стоявший внизу Ирука вскинул голову вверх, в его глазах явственно проступала скорбь.  
\- Тебе нужно спуститься. Убита ещё одна девушка.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

Глаза Сакуры были красными.  
\- Она прорыдала всё утро, - шепнула Ино. – С тех пор, как нашла её.  
Головная боль Наруто усилилась. Как только он зашёл в салун, глазам представилась следующая картина – Цунаде стояла на коленях у тела Шизуне, рука женщины поглаживала щёку подруги. Через несколько минут гробовщик накрыл Шизуне тканью, точно так же, как недавно Хинату.  
Парню вновь захотелось вырвать, но желудок был полностью опустошён. Шизуне постоянно находилась подле Цунаде – наполняла заведение музыкой, всегда готовая с озорством подмигнуть и подбодрить улыбкой. Девушка не была самой юной в салуне: старше Наруто, но, без сомнений, слишком молода для смерти. Сакура обнаружила её мёртвой так же, как Ино нашла Хинату: с синяками на шее, выпученными глазами и посеревшим лицом.  
А Наруто, тем временем, был привязан к стулу в собственной спальне, позволяя стрелку насиловать себя. Он не мог вспомнить, когда ещё чувствовал такую беспомощность и бесполезность.  
В котором часу ушёл Саске? Какаши предполагал, что Шизуне убили рано утром, около четырёх утра. Никто не видел и не помнил, когда и с кем она уходила.  
До того, как Саске его вырубил, за окном начало светать, однако он не был в этом абсолютно уверен: всё-таки его накачали, и ночь вспоминалась смутно.  
\- Так, - обратился он к Цунаде, понизив голос. – Ты закрываешься, пока я всё не улажу.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась женщина. - Однако всё не так просто. Для девушек это не только работа, а то место, где они живут, едят и спят. Это их дом. Если выставить их отсюда, то им некуда будет пойти.  
В её глазах проступало безразличие ко всему. Шизуне приходилась ей деловым партнёром и близкой подругой, поэтому Наруто совершенно не знал, что сказать, чтобы Цунаде стало легче.  
\- Они не могут здесь оставаться, - расстроено сказал он. – Просто не могут. Это опасно, безрассудно и…  
Цунаде больно сжала его руку, заставив парня остановиться.  
\- Это не выход. Если по Конохе разгуливает убийца, то он разыщет их, не смотря ни на что… - Ледяной взгляд словно пригвоздил шерифа к месту. В первый раз в своей жизни Наруто увидел всю ту боль, которая скрывалась под маской безразличия. Память вновь подкинула воспоминания о тёмных глазах Саске, его пальцах, ласках. Захотелось что-нибудь разбить.  
\- Просто нужно быть более осторожными, - сказала Цунаде. – Каждому из нас.

 

Шли дни. Наруто продолжал своё собственное расследование. Каждый день он ходил из дома в контору и обратно.  
Он вдоль и поперёк изучил список, который составил Ирука. В нём значились три человека, пришедших с запада, однако они уехали почти за неделю до того, как убили Хинату. Неподалёку от города так же были замечены два стрелка, но, в отличие от братьев Учиха, они обошли Коноху стороной. Оставались только влюблённый в Сакуру ковбой и ещё с десяток таких, как он. Лишь двое из них остановились в городе на ночь, и время для обоих не совпадало с тем, когда было совершено преступление.  
 _«И Неджи_ , - подсказал разум. - _Он всегда находился рядом»_. Шериф старался не придавать значения этим мыслям. Узумаки не станет подозревать мирное население. Он будет до последнего в этом сомневаться, пока не припрут доказательства. У Неджи, конечно, могли быть разногласия с Хинатой, но он ни за что на свете не мог желать смерти Шизуне.  
А что, если убийц было несколько. От этой мысли кружилась голова. Наруто никогда не хотел жить в большом городе, но, если подумать, там уж точно было бы легче – газеты, полицейские участки и поддержка государственных органов власти. Здесь же не было ничего. Парень послал письмо губернатору несколько дней назад, но пока оно дойдёт до адресата, в Конохе могут перебить всех девушек.  
И ещё эти братья Учиха. Итачи никак не подпадает под временной промежуток, в отличие от Саске. Кандидатура последнего _наиболее вероятна_.  
Он и сам не совсем понимал, почему принятие этого факта так раздражало. Может быть потому, что он был так близко к стрелку, но позволил ему уйти. Или потому, что он до сих пор помнил прикосновения рук, от воспоминаний о которых всё тело бросало в жар.  
Как бы то ни было, парень дал слово, что их следующая встреча закончится для стрелка пулей промеж глаз.  
Оставалось только две проблемы. Первая: опытного, профессионального стрелка весьма сложно убить. А вторая – Учиха просто испарился. «Исчез», - вот что сообщил Ирука, когда Узумаки пришёл поговорить о смерти Шизуне. Деньги лежали на столе, вещи пропали. Никто не видел и не слышал, как он ушёл. Единственным желанием Наруто тогда было продырявить кулаком стену.  
«Я разыщу его», - пообещал шериф самому себе. Учиха согласился встретиться с ним ещё раз. К тому же, парень не думал, что Саске далёко ушёл. Он почти физически ощущал прожигающий взгляд чёрных глаз, когда выполнял свои ежедневные обязанности, поэтому всегда держал ружьё наготове.

Наруто уже привык видеть оживлённое радостное лицо Рока Ли за прутьями тюремной решётки. У шерифа больше не было причин держать ковбоя здесь. Шизуне убили, пока Ли был благополучно заперт. Узумаки и так сильно сомневался в том, что Ли мог оказаться душителем. Да он кричал от негодования, когда Наруто раздавил таракана.  
\- Ты оставишь Сакуру в покое? – терпеливо спросил Наруто вот уже в который раз. По его мнению, девушки Цунаде уже достаточно натерпелись. Ещё только не хватало странно одетого преследователя, бродящего вокруг да около и кричащего о своей бессмертной любви к Харуно.  
Однако день ото дня ответ Ли оставался тем же:  
\- Я не могу уйти, не доказав своей любви!  
Хорошо, что шериф прихватил с собой Какаши, который вколол парню успокоительное. После этого они могли без лишней суеты переместить парня обратно в камеру. Однако три дня спустя Узумаки увидел Сакуру. Девушка стояла и болтала с заключённым, держась за прутья решётки. На ней было красивое платье, а голову украшала шляпка. Заметив Наруто, она тут же покраснела.  
\- Что? – спросила Сакура. – Цунаде сказала, что он сидит здесь в полном одиночестве. Разве коротенькая беседа - это преступление?  
Ли, в свою очередь, выглядел так, как будто его приложили чем-то большим и увесистым по голове. Его глаза ослепительно сверкали.  
После этого у Наруто не оставалось никакого выбора, кроме как выпустить парня на волю. С тех пор Рок Ли стал постоянным гостем у Цунаде.

Дорога из Конохи хоть и была широкой, но, по сути, не представляла из себя ничего, кроме утрамбованного грунта. Чем дальше путь проходил на восток, тем реже встречались постройки, а вскоре и зелёные луга сменились песчаной пустыней. Обычно Наруто ехал по просёлочной дороге - ему нравилось ощущать Коноху за спиной.  
Чувство, что за ним наблюдают, сегодня не покидало ни на миг. Если бы он был умнее, то поехал по главной дороге, тем самым избегая возможной засады. Хотя это беспокоило меньше всего. Надвигалась стычка, и он не хотел свидетелей.  
Солнце уже почти наполовину зашло, когда он въехал на аллею, разделявшую банк с местной конюшней. Парень привязал коня, оставляя его на ночь. Сейчас ему требовалось больше свободы в перемещениях. Преодолев половину пути по переулку, шериф остановился и развернулся.  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - обратился он к пустой улице.  
Стрелок двигался плавно и бесшумно. Тень едва заметно всколыхнулась, когда парень сделал шаг вперёд, настороженно глядя перед собой.  
Наруто не оставил ему ни единого шанса как-то среагировать. Узумаки припечатал Саске к кирпичной стене банка, и тут же услышал, как хрустнула голова от соприкосновения с беспощадной поверхностью. Учиха повалился вперёд, и, не упуская предоставленной возможности, Наруто прижал запястья стрелка к холодному камню.  
\- Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему мне не стоит убивать тебя прямо сейчас, - произнёс Узумаки дрожащим голосом. – Причину, по которой мне перехочется вогнать тебе чёртову пулю между глаз.  
Он был на пределе. Кровь кипела, пульсируя в груди и отдаваясь в висках. Каждый нерв напрягся в ожидании скорейшего насилия. Если Саске ляпнет или сделать хоть что-то…  
Но нет. Стрелок просто молча стоял, прижимаясь головой к кирпичной стене. В сгущающихся сумерках его лицо выглядело неестественно безмятежным, Наруто чувствовал бесшумное дыхание. Шли минуты.  
\- Ну, - наконец выдохнул стрелок. – Ты собираешься меня убивать?  
Наруто ударил, чувствуя как костяшки пальцев соприкоснулись с плотью. Голова Саске резко мотнулась в сторону. Наруто вновь занёс кулак для удара, но стрелку каким-то невероятным образом удалось уклониться, так нереально изогнувшись телом, что кулак противника впечатался прямо в кирпичную стену. Сначала шериф услышал хруст кости, а после его ослепило болью. Парень попятился назад, держась за руку.  
\- Ты идиот, - рявкнул Саске, схватив его за запястье. – Что ты пытался сделать?  
\- Избить тебя до полусмерти, - через силу выдавил Наруто. От боли к горлу подкатывала тошнота, из-за чего было просто невозможно заставить голос звучать более устрашающе. Рука выглядела плохо – конечность была изрядно поцарапана и деформирована. В том месте, куда пришёлся удар, образовалась трещина, на землю осыпалась красновато-коричневая кирпичная крошка.  
Саске вытащил руку под тусклый свет и принялся её осматривать. Узумаки не стал сопротивляться.  
\- Идиот, - высказался стрелок спустя несколько секунд. – Ты умудрился сломать собственную руку.  
\- Заткнись, - ответил Наруто, пытаясь выхватить конечность. Внезапно захотелось зареветь, словно четырёхлетний ребёнок, выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции прямо на этой аллее. Пальцы Саске крепче сжались на запястье шерифа, так что тот невольно зашипел от боли.  
\- Давай же. Нужно зафиксировать её, пока ты не усугубил ситуацию.  
Наруто не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Какаши…  
\- Вероятнее всего уже в отключке. Ну же, шериф.

\- Вот, - сказал Саске, протягивая ему стакан. – Выпей. Будет больно.  
Наруто смотрел на бокал виски с подозрением. Саске закатил глаза.  
\- Смотри, - Учиха сделал большой глоток, вытер губы и передал стакан Узумаки. – Удовлетворён?  
\- Нет, пока ты стоишь за барной стойкой, - проворчал Наруто, всё же отпивая.  
Хорошая штука. Перед глазами заплясали звёзды, когда Саске вправил сустав на его законное место. Как только мельтешение прекратилось, парень почувствовал руку на затылке, прижимающую голову к коленям.  
\- Самое худшее позади, - спокойным тоном произнёс Саске.  
\- Мудак, - в свою очередь вставил Наруто. Учиха на это улыбнулся. Не ухмылкой, а небольшой, усталой улыбкой. Стрелок снял и положил свою шляпу на стол, волосы как и прежде торчали во все стороны. Узумаки внезапно осознал, насколько он молод. Возможно, не намного старше его самого.  
\- Почему ты это сделал? – спросил Наруто. Саске начал оборачивать вокруг распухшей руки марлю.  
Стрелок молчал довольно долго. Когда же он заговорил, голос звучал холодно:  
\- Считай это компенсацией.  
Наруто потребовалась минута, чтобы переварить информацию. Когда до него, наконец, дошло, парень отвёл глаза.  
\- Хорошо… Но этого мало, - пробормотал Узумаки. Саске ничего не ответил. – Кстати, где ты научился всем этим докторским штучкам? – спросил он, приложив все усилия, чтобы голос звучал как можно угрюмее. Что было довольно трудно, когда в районе груди разливается тепло от выпитого виски.  
\- Мой отец был хирургом, - глухо отозвался Саске и начал скреплять марлю медицинской липкой лентой.  
\- Но ты решил, что быть стрелком более выгодно, - съязвил Наруто.  
Саске поменялся в лице, закрываясь полностью.  
\- Тебе этого не понять, - сказал он, отпуская руку Узумаки. Наруто тут же поднял её вверх, придирчиво осматривая, но повязку наложили очень аккуратно.  
\- Спасибо, - нехотя протянул парень.  
Учиха присел. Без своих плаща и шляпы он выглядел до ужаса человечно. Однако глаза так и не смягчились, лучась высокомерием.  
\- Теперь, когда мы квиты, нужно поговорить.  
Шериф готов был поспорить: они не были в расчёте. Перебинтованная рука вряд ли покроет ущерб от унижений и того, что в его стакан подмешали наркотик, не говоря уже о том, что у парня были сомнения насчёт невиновности Саске в недавних убийствах. Однако любопытство взяло вверх.  
\- О чём? – вырвалось у него против воли.  
\- Я уже говорил, что заинтересован в убийствах. Хочу знать всё, что известно тебе.  
Наруто прищурил глаза:  
\- Зачем?  
Улыбка сменилась усмешкой, однако у парня не возникло ощущения, что насмехаются над ним.  
\- Потому что я хочу разобраться с этим, разумеется.  
\- Что? Зачем?  
\- Не твоё дело, - ответил Саске. – Ну так что, договорились?  
\- Не очень-то похоже на сделку. Что я получу взамен?  
Наруто заметил, как напряглись пальцы Саске.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – В голосе сквозило равнодушие, но Наруто уловил в нём нотки раздражения. Саске нужна была информация, и, по какой-то причине, очень сильно нужна.  
Наруто неторопливо, растягивая время, водрузил ноги на стол. Откинул голову назад, здоровой рукой почесал покрытый щетиной подбородок, после чего скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Сначала как следует извинись.  
Эта фраза повергла Саске в ужас, губы Наруто от этой картины изогнулись в улыбке.  
\- Ну же.  
\- И-извини, - с трудом выдавил стрелок.  
\- Прозвучало не очень искренне, - сказал Узумаки.  
Подбородок Учихи начал заметно подрагивать.  
\- Это глупо. Ты пытаешься поймать убийцу, а я могу быть полезен.  
\- А может, я уже нашёл убийцу, - приторным голосом произнёс Наруто. – И он сидит прямо передо мной.  
\- А может, мне снова сломать твою руку? – спросил Саске в том же духе.  
Несколько минут они просто сверлили друг друга взглядами. Наконец, Наруто вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо. Но не сегодня. Я устал.  
\- Завтра может быть слишком поздно, - резко бросил Саске. Наруто не понял, что собеседник имеет в виду, но он на самом деле был слишком обессилен, чтобы заморачиваться на этот счёт. Вполне вероятно, что хотя бы половина натуры Учихи Саске состояла из чистой драмы. Всё, что сейчас требовалось от Наруто – не купиться на это.  
\- Я устал, - повторил Узумаки с большим нажимом. – Я не арестовал тебя, и этого уже должно быть достаточно. Вернись и отметься в отеле у Ируки. Переночуешь там, а утром поговорим.  
Саске зло поджал губы. Весь его вид говорил о том, что парень готов поспорить, но Наруто обрубил всё на корню, поднявшись и затушив ближайшую масляную лампу.  
Узумаки подскочил на месте, когда осознал, что Саске стоит у него за спиной.  
\- Не делай так больше, - выдохнул он. – Ты можешь хоть как-то пошуметь, а не бесшумно подкрадываться? – сердце билось как сумасшедшее.  
\- Интересно, с чего ты взял, что можешь меня арестовать, если даже не в состоянии уследить за моими передвижениями? – поинтересовался Саске снисходительным тоном. Он взял Наруто за руку, осматривая её вновь. Поднёс к свету, скользнул пальцами по гладкой повязке. – Смотри не усни на ней. Нужно время на восстановление.  
Во рту внезапно пересохло.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Не тупой.  
Но Саске не спешил отпускать его руку. Тёмные ресницы прикрывали глаза, однако шериф ощущал тепло его тела совсем рядом. Большой палец медленно спустился вниз по руке, нащупывая пульс на запястье. Перед глазами Наруто пронеслись воспоминания о ласкающих губах Саске на его коже, он вспомнил, как изгибался под этими руками.  
В глазах стрелка вспыхнул огонь. Он наклонился вперёд, Наруто же, в свою очередь, отпрянул.  
\- Я не… - бессвязно пробормотал он. – Я хочу сказать, что не…  
Разум лихорадочно пытался подобрать подходящие слова, в то время как тело говорило на вполне понятном языке – он такой и он вполне себе хочет.  
\- Ты слишком застенчив, - сказал Саске как ни в чём не бывало и прикоснулся к отметине на шее у Наруто. Узумаки напрягся. Прошло три дня, а этот след не исчез ни с его кожи, ни из памяти. – Если не будешь прятать, кто-то может обратить на него внимание.  
\- И это будет твоя чёртова вина, - огрызнулся Наруто, чувствуя одновременно и облегчение и разочарование. Шериф скинул с себя руки Саске.  
\- Ничего личного, - продолжил Учиха в своей раздражающе-равнодушной манере. – Мне нужны были полезные сведения.  
\- Довольно странный способ их получить. Ты в каждом подвернувшемся городе ходишь и домогаешься людей?  
Саске не ответил.  
\- Постарайся не натворить ещё больше глупостей, - вместо этого ответил он, развернувшись к выходу. Скрипучие деревянные ступени не издали ни звука под сапогами стрелка.  
Когда Учиха ушёл, Наруто прикончил бутылку виски, выпив всё до последней капли. После чего отрубился, рухнув лицом в одеяло. Его сны были наполнены порохом и кровью, мёртвыми девушками и чёрными глазами, а также воспоминаниями, от которых он никак не мог отделаться.

Когда Узумаки проснулся, то увидел маячившую перед глазами знакомую седовласую голову.  
\- Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? – раздражённо бросил он.  
Приветливое лицо Какаши возникло прямо на уровне глаз.  
\- Утро, шериф, - сказал он. – Слышал, твой кулак пострадал в схватке со стеной.  
Какого чёрта?  
\- Как ты об этом узнал? – настороженно спросил парень, усаживаясь на кровати.  
Какаши посмотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением, после чего вытащил на свет клочок бумаги:  
\- Разве ты не оставлял это в моём кабинете?  
Узумаки вырвал листок из рук.

_

Я проиграл сражение с кирпичной стеной. Зайди ко мне утром, её нужно перевязать.

Наруто.

_

Наруто не пропустил тот факт, что Саске не указал в письме его звание.  
Какаши всё ещё с выжиданием смотрел на него, так что шериф пожал плечами и протянул руку для осмотра.  
\- Неважно.  
Единственная видимая бровь Какаши приподнялась.  
\- Мне показалось, что написано излишне… требовательно, - сказал мужчина.  
После чего начал разматывать бинты.  
\- Ты сам перебинтовал руку? – спросил он с лёгким любопытством.  
\- Эээээ…  
\- Довольно хорошо, - продолжил врач. – Не думал, что у тебя хватит терпения заклеить порез пластырем, а о перевязке сломанной руки я вообще молчу.  
\- Эй!  
Конечность была вдвое больше своего привычного размера и адски болела, но Какаши сказал, что жить шериф будет. Мужчина предложил Узумаки настойку опия, чтобы притупить боль.  
После того, как Какаши с ним закончил, первой остановкой Наруто стал отель.  
\- Учиха? – непонимающе переспросил Ирука. – Нет, он не въехал. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Наруто со всей силы долбанул кулаком по тяжёлому дубовому столу, снеся аккуратную повязку Какаши к чёрту.

\- Дважды? – с недоверием протянула Сакура. – Ты сломал одну и ту же руку два раза за сутки?  
\- Ага, - гордо ответил Наруто. – Разве тебе меня не жалко?  
\- Нет, - категорично заявила девушка. – Очевидно в детстве ты много раз падал вниз головой.  
После второго забега в кабинет к Какаши Узумаки без особого желания согласился на кое-какие медикаменты для снятия невыносимой боли в руке. В результате, его настроение стремительно поднялось.  
Салун Цунаде до сих пор официально считался закрытым, но это не помешало появится новому бледнокожему пианисту. Цунаде представила его как Сая. В его глазах не отражалось ничего, кроме пустоты, так что от одного взгляда на парня Наруто бросало в холод. Если бы тот показался в городе неделей раньше, Узумаки упрятал бы его за решётку вместо Рока Ли.  
К слову, с тех пор как он выпустил Ли на свободу, парень редко оставлял Сакуру без своего общества. Лишь недавно ковбой, наконец, покинул бар, чтобы хоть немного выспаться после бессонной ночи, проведённой у окна Сакуры – исполнял девушке серенады. Цунаде была на пределе. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и женщина убьёт его собственноручно, и какая-то часть Наруто была готова к ней присоединиться. Шериф разрывался: с одной стороны, Ли раздражал, ведь всё внимание Сакуры доставалось ему, а с другой, Узумаки мог вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что появился человек, который за ней присмотрит.  
Девушка поправляла причёску, смотрясь в отражающую поверхность бара. Наруто подмигнул ей. Сакура сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, но то, как губы изогнулись в улыбке, говорило об обратном.  
Цунаде протянула к нему руку и повернула его лицо, прерывая созерцание поднимающейся по лестнице Сакуры.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не совсем бесполезен.  
Если Джирайя был основателем Конохи, то Цунаде отводилась роль матриарха. Наруто никогда даже не помышлял о том, чтобы утаивать от неё какие-либо сведения.  
Женщина нахмурилась, когда парень огласил список подозреваемых.  
\- Не Учиха? – спросила она. – А почему нет?  
Как бы он ни пытался, мысли о виновности Саске никак не укладывалась в голове. Он не мог так думать. Саске перевязал ему руку. Он сказал, что хочет помочь.  
 _«Хорошо,_ \- сказал он самому себе. – _Стрелок не говорил именно этих слов»_. И всё же. Виновные не предлагают свою помощь, верно?  
По некоторым причинам, думать, что Учиха Саске причастен к убийству, внезапно стало последним, чего бы парень желал.  
Узумаки поёжился от пристального взгляда Цунаде.  
\- Время не сходится.  
\- Для старшего Учихи – возможно, - нетерпеливым тоном сказала она. – Но, что касается…  
Наруто был спасён от выдумывания очередного оправдания открывшейся дверью. В салун вошёл Хьюга Неджи, взгляд бледных глаз быстро скользнул по убранству в тёмных тонах. В руках парень держал письмо.  
Наруто осторожно сполз со стула вниз. Он отказывался рассматривать Неджи как подозреваемого, но это не означало, что парень вызывал у него симпатию. Или доверие, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Вот, - Неджи держал письмо двумя пальцами, словно послание было грязным. - Наш новый работник этим утром забрал почту дяди и обнаружил в общей куче письмо, адресованное тебе. Я успел перехватить его прежде, чем оно сгорело с остальным мусором.  
\- Удивлён, что ты не помог ему сгореть, - кисло отозвался Наруто.  
\- Что за ребячество, - холодно парировал Неджи.  
\- Наверное, ты обжёг руку, - сказал Наруто, вскрывая тонкий конверт.  
\- Дядя принимает такие решения, - пожал плечами Хьюга.  
Наруто чувствовал на себе взгляды Хьюги и Цунаде, когда письмо выскользнуло из конверта. Бумагу опечатали такой широкой и яркой пломбой США, что она занимала больше пространства, чем сам текст. Наруто потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в смысл слов, после чего парень смял письмо в небольшой шарик и засунул в карман плаща.  
\- Ну, - потребовала Цунаде. – Они собираются нам посодействовать?  
\- Нет, - коротко бросил Наруто.  
\- Нет, - повторил Неджи ледяным тоном. – Разумеется, нет. А ты - дурак, раз вообще попросил о помощи. Разве государство волнует благополучие нескольких шлюх?  
Что ж, именно это и было написано в письме, только в более учтивой форме. Тем не менее, кулаки Узумаки всё равно сжались, пальцы сломанной руки пронзила ужасная боль.  
\- Выметайся, - угрожающе прорычал парень.  
Губы Неджи сжались в одну сплошную линию, Хьюга развернулся на пятках и поспешил покинуть заведение.  
\- Он всё ещё не оклемался после смерти Хинаты, - сказала Цунаде, смотря вслед уходящему парню.  
\- Да плевать ему на Хинату, - низким голосом произнёс Наруто. – Он расстроен тем, что репутация Конохи под угрозой, а значит, и бизнес Хьюг тоже. – Парень вновь водрузил на голову шляпу. – Я пошёл. Дай знать, если появится что-то ещ…  
За прервавшим на полуслове выстрелом, донёсшимся со второго этажа, последовал крик. Позади осталась половина лестницы, как раздался второй выстрел. Послышался звук спешащих шагов, разбитого вдребезги стекла, а после – тишина.  
Наруто влетел в комнату Сакуры с ружьём наготове.  
Сама девушка лежала на полу: кожа на горле покраснела, отметины были свежими. Маленький пистолет валялся в нескольких шагах от её ослабевшей руки, из ствола шёл дым.  
Окно было разбито: осколки стекла разлетелись по всему красному ковру. А в самом центре разыгравшейся сцены стоял Учиха Саске. Из пробитой пулей груди капала кровь.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

\- Перестаньте, - взвыла Сакура, отталкивая тянущиеся к её лицу руки. – Я в порядке, так что можете успокоиться.  
Какаши прикладывал к затылку девушки мешочек со льдом; красные полосы вокруг шеи потемнели до гематом.  
За свою жизнь Наруто уже достаточно слышал этот тон, чтобы понимать, когда следует отступать, но Рок Ли, как-никак, был новичком.  
\- Сакура, любовь моя, - выдохнул он. – Ты ещё слишком слаба, чтобы разговаривать…  
Девушка заехала ему в челюсть, и Ли тут же свалился на задницу. Наруто рассмеялся.  
\- Ты – амазонка, - отозвался с пола ковбой, его губа кровоточила. – Я тебя не достоин.  
Цунаде смотрела так, как будто была готова разорвать всех на куски.  
\- Прекрасно, - сказала она. – Весь пол залит кровью, вместо окна дыра, а вы трое ведёте себя так, будто танцуете контрданс.  
Наруто потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Цунаде включила его третьим в заигрывающую парочку. Что не казалось такой уж неожиданностью – при других обстоятельствах, он бы _обязательно_ флиртовал или, по крайней мере, посоревновался бы в этом с Ли. Но с тех пор как Сакура очнулась, все мысли занимал Саске, лежащий в соседней комнате без сознания.  
Какаши уверил, что Учиха выживет, но нападавший явно промахнулся и вышла осечка. Пуля не задела жизненно важных органов, но разорвала слой тканей и мышц. Повезло, что рядом кто-то оказался, в противном случае парень бы скончался от потери крови прежде, чем его бы нашли. Странно, как эта простая фраза подействовала на шерифа: его словно парализовало, грудная клетка сжалась так, что он едва мог дышать.  
\- Значит, нападавший сбежал через окно, - очнувшись, протянул Наруто. – Но как он попал _внутрь_? Мы всё время наблюдали за входом.  
Сакура покачала головой:  
\- Я не знаю. Должно быть он… наверное, изначально находился в комнате. Кто-то подошёл ко мне сзади и закрыл рот ладонью, после чего взял за горло и начал душить. Я попыталась закричать, но всё происходило так быстро и… - девушка сглотнула. – Но тут внезапно появился стрелок, хоть я и не знаю, что он вообще здесь делал. Он просто оказался в комнате и всё прекратилось. Должно быть такой поворот спугнул нападавшего, потому что я снова могла свободно дышать, а потом…  
Она стиснула челюсть, и Наруто увидел как в её глазах блеснули слёзы.  
Девушка покачала головой:  
\- Я не знаю. Всё вдруг завертелось. Я попыталась использовать пистолет, который дала Цунаде, но думаю, промахнулась. После этого меня оттолкнули и я приложилась головой о стену. Это всё, что мне удалось вспомнить.  
Ли положил подрагивающую ладонь поверх её руки, и на этот раз девушка не стала отталкивать ковбоя.  
\- И ты не видела его лица? – спросил Наруто. Она вновь отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Прости, - прошептала она. – Больше ничего не могу вспомнить.  
\- Ты жива, - мягко сказал Какаши. – И это самое главное.  
\- Знаю, - тихо отозвалась Сакура, хотя в её голосе отсутствовала какая-либо уверенность.  
\- Что скажешь? – приглушённым тоном спросила у шерифа Цунаде, пока Какаши укладывал Сакуру в кровать.  
\- Скажу, что у тебя на полу лужа крови и дыра в окне, - устало ответил Наруто. – И у нас до сих пор нет подозреваемых.  
\- Прозвучало два выстрела, - напомнила Цунаде. – Это всё ещё может быть стрелок или парень работает с напарником.  
\- Пуля, которую извлёк из него Какаши была выпущена не из пистолета Сакуры, - сказал шериф. – Зачем бы напарнику понадобилось в него стрелять?  
\- Может, он запаниковал.  
Наруто притих.  
\- Ну, - сказала женщина. – Он никуда не уйдёт. Всё, что нам нужно сделать – подождать когда он очнётся.  
\- А пока тебе лучше закончить отмывать комнату Хинаты.  
Цунаде нахмурилась:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я переезжаю сюда, - ответил Узумаки. – Не знаю, как убийце удаётся оставаться незамеченным, но в следующий раз я хочу быть здесь.

\- Это неправильно, - недовольно сказала Ино, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто вешает свою шляпу в шкаф. – Мужчинам здесь не место.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - встряла Сакура, поправляя простынь на кровати Наруто. – У нас салун, а не монастырь.  
\- Сакура права, - отозвалась Цунаде из коридора. – Мы не следуем дурацким правилам. Сейчас нужно руководствоваться рассудком.  
Ино нахмурилась ещё больше.  
\- Сакура просто рада, что её поклонник будет жить по соседству.  
\- Не по соседству, - вставил Наруто. Уж в этом он был уверен.  
Сакура заняла бывшую комнату Шизуне, а свою отдала Какаши, чтобы он мог использовать её как операционную. Рок Ли самоотверженно выдвинул свою кандидатуру на заселение в старую спальню Хинаты, расположенную рядом с номером Шизуне. Но по распоряжению Наруто парень занял комнату рядом с Саске.  
Тем самым шериф убивал двух зайцев сразу. Во-первых, Ли не сможет пройти к Сакуре незамеченным Узумаки, ведь ему придётся идти мимо его двери. Во-вторых, Саске окружён со всех сторон. Единственный способ сбежать, чтобы ни Ли ни Наруто его не услышали – через окно. А со свежей раной в груди вряд ли стрелок станет выпрыгивать из окон в ближайшие несколько месяцев.  
Учиха спал беспробудным сном вот уже двое суток. За ним по очереди присматривали девушки Цунаде, а Рок Ли выступал в роли постоянного охранника. Такими темпами Наруто придётся выдавать ему зарплату. Узумаки бегал в контору и обратно, разбирался с бумажной работой, посещал местные учреждения, стараясь держаться уверенно. Пара незначительных проблем, с которыми к нему обращались, полностью себя изжили. Видимо людям стало не до жалоб, когда весь город был на нервах. Или просто-напросто никто не хотел доверять шерифу даже самого простого.  
Он навещал Саске, когда мог. Его пренебрежительное отношение к каждому горожанину вызвало бурю негодования, как и то, что возможно парень является убийцей. Несмотря на это, девушки по-прежнему каждый вечер боролись за право его покормить. Один раз Узумаки зашёл в комнату стрелка и обнаружил Ино, заглядывающую под одеяло.  
\- А что? – сказала она в своё оправдание. – Не каждый день к нам в Коноху заглядывают такие красавцы. Дай мне полюбоваться и получить эстетическое удовольствие.  
\- Выйди, - просто сказал Наруто.  
После операции лицо Саске потеряло последние капли здорового цвета. Он благополучно перенёс лихорадку, но на теле всё ещё проступали капельки пота, влажные мягкие волосы разметались по разрисованной в цветочек подушке.  
Как бы Наруто не хотелось этого признавать, но ему совсем не нравилось видеть Учиху Саске таким беззащитным. Это сильно расстраивало, хотя нет, _раздражало_. Стрелок бесил даже будучи в бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Эй, - Наруто ткнул пальцем костлявое плечо. – Проснись.  
Саске не шелохнулся.  
\- Лучше не притворяйся больным, - произнёс Узумаки, пытаясь хоть так заполнить тишину, царящую в комнате. – Потому что я потратил уйму времени на тебя. И вообще, у девушек тоже полно других дел.  
Этот ублюдок так и не открыл глаза. Его руки лежали поверх одеяла. Слишком неподвижно. Наруто помнил как двигались эти руки, как они ласкали, помогая кончить. Он вдруг подумал, а сколько раз Саске делал подобное с другими мужчинами и скольким это понравилось.  
Но ему ведь не понравилось, напомнил себе Наруто. Его вынудили. Однако сейчас Узумаки никто не заставляет, и парень никак не мог избавиться от этой навязчивой идеи. Интересно, а каково это прикоснуться в ответ.  
Наруто никогда этого не узнает. Даже интересоваться подобным – грех, но шериф смутно себе представлял, как можно жить дальше, не удовлетворив собственного любопытства.  
\- Какаши говорит, ты скоро поправишься, так что… хватит лениться, ладно? Пора очнуться, - последнюю фразу он прошептал, чувствуя дрожь в руках.  
\- Интересно, - заявил с порога Какаши. – Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то пытался отдавать указания спящему человеку.  
Наруто так быстро вскочил на ноги, что стул свалился на пол.  
\- Неплохая идея, - вслух размышлял доктор. – Может, не слишком действенная.  
\- Он чертовски долго валяется, - сказал Наруто, пытаясь добавить в голос нотки раздражения. – Он мог видеть убийцу. В любой день могут кого-то убить, пока он здесь лежит.  
\- Терпение. Будешь слишком давить, и этот парень может умереть. Тогда что мы будем делать?  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Наруто. – Дай знать, если…  
Саске застонал. Оба замерли, выжидающе смотря на кровать.  
Наруто неторопливо подошёл ближе.  
\- Саске?  
Веки затрепетали, после чего юноша открыл глаза.  
\- Наруто? – шепнул он.  
Узумаки сглотнул:  
\- Ага.  
Учиха вновь закрыл глаза и хрипло простонал:  
\- Вот дерьмо.

\- Что-нибудь нужно? – с тревогой спросила Сакура. – Может, принести воды? Или еды? А может…  
\- Ради всего святого, - раздражённо воскликнула Цунаде. – У парня в груди дыра с лапу кактуса, я уж молчу про боль. Дайте ему свободно вздохнуть.  
\- Да, - ответил Наруто. – Не то чтобы он был _в чём-то виноват_. Всего-навсего зашёл в комнату и схлопотал пулю.  
Сакура резко повернула голову, поймав взгляд шерифа:  
\- Я была бы уже мертва, если б не он. Так что следи за языком.  
Саске, в свою очередь, усердно всех игнорировал.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался Наруто. – Но, - парень щёлкнул пальцами, - Он не видел лицо убийцы и не скажет ничего полезного. Такой великолепный стрелок даже не смог увернуться от пули.  
После такого заявления Саске решил присоединиться к беседе:  
\- Он приставил пистолет к её горлу, - холодно бросил Учиха. – И был в маске. Я ничего не смог сделать.  
\- Видите, - победоносно возвестил Узумаки. – Абсолютно бесполезен.  
В глазах стрелка зажглась искра любопытства:  
\- Так почему же я здесь, шериф? Залечиваю раны в теплой постели, вместо того, чтобы гнить за тюремной решёткой?  
Узумаки почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо:  
\- Мы подумали, ты можешь выступить в роли свидетеля, - пробормотал он. – Поэтому не могли позволить тебе умереть.  
\- Я ничего не видел. Значит, мне можно идти?  
\- Да, - ответила Сакура, в то время как Наруто произнёс «нет».  
\- Наруто! – возмутилась девушка.  
\- Нет, - авторитетно заявил Узумаки. – За его голову и так назначена высокая цена. К тому же он до сих пор не ответил на мои вопросы. К примеру, как, чёрт возьми, ему удалось незаметно сюда пробраться?  
\- Вам не мешало бы починить замок на двери подвала, - многозначительно сказал Саске. – Очень легко попасть внутрь. Как для меня, так и для любого другого человека.  
Цунаде поджала губы:  
\- И что, позволь спросить, ты пытаешься сделать, влезая в мои дела?  
Саске окинул женщину ледяным взглядом.  
\- Это личное.  
\- Смотри мне, ублюдок, - обратился к нему Наруто, не обращая внимания на недовольную женщину. – Тюремная камера всё ещё свободна.  
Губы Саске превратились в сплошную тонкую линию. Он замолчал на несколько мгновений, взгляд нервно метался по комнате. Что ж, Наруто заставил его поволноваться.  
Наконец, Учиха заговорил:  
\- Хорошо. Но я не хочу, чтобы при моём рассказе присутствовал весь город. Это касается только меня.  
\- Ладно, - спокойно согласился Наруто. – Перейдём в отдельную комнату. – Цунаде хотела возразить, но он остановил женщину жестом. – И ты расскажешь мне всю правду или действительно будешь гнить в тюрьме.

Глаза Саске пылали яростным огнём.  
\- С чего начать? – парень старался говорить спокойно, но Наруто слышал с каким трудом давалось каждое слово. Стрелку было не слишком приятно находиться в чьей-то власти.  
Наруто, в свою очередь, был безмерно доволен собой.  
\- Хмм… - протянул он, почёсывая затылок. – Думаю, лучше начать сначала.  
\- Не важно, - отрезал Саске. – Лучше сяду в тюрьму.  
Узумаки усмехнулся:  
\- Поздно давать задний ход.  
Учиха опустил глаза:  
\- Я искал улики.  
\- Если бы ты последовал моему совету и вернулся в отель, тогда я бы сам тебе всё показал и рассказал. И точно бы обошлось без пулевых ранений.  
Голос Саске вмиг стал ледяным:  
\- Я уже говорил. Если бы оставил это на тебя, то уже валялся трупом до разрешения ситуации.  
Наруто почувствовал как от подобного оскорбления в свой адрес напряглись плечи, но уговорил себя успокоиться:  
\- Ты в любом случае умрёшь, если попытаешься разгрести это дело самостоятельно. И вообще, к чему такая спешка, а? Все эти девушки для тебя пустое место.  
Внутри Саске развернулась борьба. Наруто практически видел, как в чёрных глазах стрелка проносятся возможные варианты ответов. К счастью для него, ответ, который парень дал, походил на правду. Или на полуправду, но это, по крайней мере, хоть какое-то начало.  
\- Потому что Итачи тоже пытается разобраться с этим делом, – ответил он. – На этот раз я собираюсь обойти его.  
\- Какое ему дело до Конохи?  
\- Никакого, - коротко бросил Саске. – Не так давно он начал выполнять… сторонние заказы: выслеживает преступников забавы ради. Затем убивает, до того как к ним подберутся правоохранительные органы.  
\- Это игра в служителя закона, - отметил Узумаки. – Неудивительно, что за его голову назначена такая высокая цена.  
Саске отвернулся. Наруто увидел, как острые белые зубы вонзаются в мягкую плоть губ. Когда стрелок заговорил вновь, голос звучал тише:  
\- Он любит проверять себя, смотреть, сможет ли поймать того, кого никто не может схватить, есть ли кто-то умнее его самого.  
Теперь всё встало на свои места:  
\- И ты думаешь, что он охотится за этим преступником. Нашим убийцей.  
\- Я это знаю, - твёрдо сказал Саске. – Я следил за ним с Суны, с тех пор, когда там начали погибать люди, и добрался сюда. Он ищет того же человека, что и мы. Но в этот раз я собираюсь уладить всё до его вмешательства. А когда Итачи появится вновь, я буду готов.  
Наруто присел на стул.  
\- С чего такая уверенность, что это один и тот же человек? Итачи уехал из Конохи за неделю до того, как начались убийства.  
\- Я просто это знаю, - сдаваясь, ответил Саске.  
\- Тюремная камера, - напомнил Наруто.  
Учиха тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Потому что эти трое была проездом и здесь.  
\- Трое?  
\- Три стрелка, за которыми следует Итачи. Он останавливался в каждом городе, где они появлялись. Где бы ни умирали люди, сначала показывались эти трое.  
В голове тут же всплыл список подозреваемых, который составил Ирука.  
\- Трое, - повторил парень. – Да, они были здесь, но уехали в тот же день, что и Итачи. За неделю до первого убийства.  
Саске покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Нет, именно так все и _считают_ , - глаза Учихи загорелись, отчего у Наруто подобрались волоски чуть ниже затылка. – Но думаю Итачи облажался. Те трое, которых он преследовал вплоть до Конохи не те же самые люди, которые уехали из города после. Думаю, они поняли, что за ними следят и решили разделиться. По крайней мере, один из них ещё здесь. _Должен быть_ здесь.  
Иногда Наруто хотел, чтобы его мозг работал быстрее. Саске смотрел на него с видом первооткрывателя, только что придумавшего колесо. В голове Узумаки до сих пор крутилась мысль о _трёх_ убийцах, вместо одного.  
\- Подожди, - попросил шериф. – А ты не думаешь, что Итачи бы _заметил_ , если преследовал бы другую группу людей? Или он слепой?  
\- Нет, нет, я не знаю, как им удалось это провернуть, - нетерпеливо. – Может они кого-то похитили, а после переодели в одежду третьего члена своей шайки. Видимо, Итачи пропустил начало вечеринки. Теперь у меня есть шанс всё уладить до того, как это сделает он. Если Итачи проворонил этого парня, то он вернётся за ним, я уверен.  
\- Не так быстро. Ты имеешь в виду, что в Конохе могут быть ещё жертвы? Кто-то, кого могли похитить?  
\- Возможно.  
Наруто вскочил с места:  
\- _Спятил?_ Почему же ты не сказал этого раньше?  
Саске смерил парня равнодушным взглядом:  
\- Скорее всего, жертвы уже мертвы. Если никто не доложил о пропавших людях, значит ими могли оказаться бродяги.  
Узумаки сжал кулаки:  
\- Может, я и идиот, - прошипел он. – но, по крайней мере, Джирайя научил меня ценить человеческую жизнь. Речь идёт о _людях_. Если тебе на это плевать, то _мне – нет_.  
Саске не казался пристыженных. Складывалось ощущение, что его вообще ничего не трогает.  
\- Я знаю цену человеческой жизни, - сказал он. – Знаю, потому что все, кто для меня что-либо значил – мертвы.  
Наруто надел шляпу.  
\- Куда ты собрался? – настороженно спросил Саске.  
\- На поиски пропавшего, - рявкнул Узумаки.  
\- Я ещё не закончил.  
\- А у меня всё, - грубо отозвался шериф. – Если хотя бы голову высунешь из комнаты, Рок Ли пристрелит без колебаний.  
\- Ты впустую тратишь время, - резко бросил Саске.  
\- С первых секунд нашего знакомства, - ответил парень и поспешил покинуть комнату.

Узумаки обнаружил тело в нескольких километрах восточнее Конохи. Поиски заняли почти шесть часов, но парню было нужно то, что притупит злость. Солнце уже находилось в зените, когда он наткнулся на полуобгоревший под палящими лучами труп.  
Малопривлекательное зрелище. По большей части плоть разложилась, над телом кружили насекомые и потрудились стервятники. Кожа сморщилась и почернела от солнца. Если Саске прав, то тело гнило вот уже три недели.  
\- Выстрел в живот, - вынес вердикт Какаши, критически оценивая труп. – Не совсем уверен в причине смерти: от потери крови или голода.  
\- Кто он?  
Какаши пожал плечами. Глаз мужчины налился кровью, и Наруто решил, что перехватил доктора прежде, чем тот успел порядочно напиться.  
\- Возможно, он работал на ферме. Но это ничего не даёт, если только кто-то не заявит об исчезновении.  
Наруто опёрся ладонями на хирургический стол, опустив голову.  
\- Я так устал, - тихо признался он. – Стоит отвернуться, и кто-то умирает.  
Как Узумаки и думал, Какаши не проявил никакого сочувствия.  
\- Смею предположить, что жертвы чувствовали себя гораздо хуже, чем ты, - сказал он. – Будем надеется, что в следующий раз ты обернёшься вовремя.

Когда Наруто подошёл к салуну, с края крыши выглянула голова Рока Ли.  
\- Добрый день, шериф Наруто, - бодро поприветствовал он.  
Узумаки остановился, уставившись на парня.  
\- Что ты там делаешь?  
\- Это я его туда отправила, - ответила появившаяся в дверях Цунаде. – Решили, что коли он слоняется вокруг да около, то может сделать и что-то полезное. Потолок в комнате Ино протекает уже несколько месяцев.  
\- Эм… Только не вздумай выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, - сказал Наруто. – Например, свалиться оттуда. Мы и так в последнее время часто обращаемся к Какаши.  
С края показалось лицо пианиста:  
\- Крыша плоская, - равнодушно отозвался он. – Вероятность упасть ничтожно мала.  
\- Ммм… Точно, - согласился Узумаки.  
Ли отдал ему честь.  
\- Я обучаю его мастерству кровли, шериф Наруто. Это поможет ему стать более ценным работником для Цунаде и Конохи.  
\- Я учусь, - подтвердил Сай тем же бесстрастным тоном. – Это несложно.  
Из-за спины Цунаде выглянула Сакура:  
\- Разве не мастер на все руки? – радостно воскликнула она.  
\- Который из них? – кисло спросил Наруто. – Одержимый коровами или робот?  
\- Разумеется, я про Ли, - отмахнулась Сакура. – От второго меня в дрожь бросает. Он, конечно, красив, но одним своим видом наводит жуть.  
\- Наверное, - протянул Наруто. Он как раз начал проходить внутрь, как Сакура схватила его за руку.  
Девушка прочистила горло:  
\- Наруто, - нерешительно начала она. – Насчёт Ли. Я тут подумала…  
\- Темнеет, - прервала Цунаде. Наруто заметил предостерегающий взгляд женщины, брошенный в сторону Сакуры. – Иди проверь как там обед, пока всё не сгорело.  
Наруто понурил голову:  
\- Сегодня готовит не Ино?  
Глаза девушки опасно сузились:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Ой-ёй…  
\- Ничего, ничего, - нервно ответил парень, смотря на стиснутые кулаки. После чего быстро прошёл внутрь, осторожно обогнув стоящую в дверях розоволосую.  
До того, как он успел полностью повернуться к собеседницам спиной, парень заметил краткий кивок Цунаде, предназначенный Сакуре.

Саске спал, когда шериф вошёл в спальню. Наруто подметил, что парень хмурится даже во сне. На Учихе была майка, однако Наруто всё равно видел слой бинтов в месте, куда попала пуля.  
Узумаки не нравилось даже думать об этом. Хотелось забыть о том, как истекающий кровью Саске лежит под ножом Какаши. И почему его это так беспокоит? Пустыня весьма опасна и беспощадна. Коноха находилась в относительном спокойствии и мире, однако стрелки и дикие животные всегда доставляли проблемы, а нападения индейцев и засуха, казалось, вообще никогда не прекратятся. Люди страдали и погибали.  
Наруто прекрасно понимал, что умри Саске от пули, он бы непременно расплакался, что смущало больше всего.  
\- Он не слишком-то общительный, - заметила вошедшая Цунаде.  
\- Да, - согласился Наруто.  
\- И ты, в последнее время, тоже, - продолжила она.  
Наруто обернулся, встретившись с женщиной глазами.  
\- Со вчерашнего дня ты даже не пикнул ни разу. Что он тебе сказал?  
Шериф открыл рот, но передумал. Грудная клетка сжалась, вспомнив рассказ Саске о мести. Парень не хотел злоупотреблять его доверием.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он. – Ничего, что помогло бы нам в данной ситуации.  
\- Значит, он кое-что рассказал, - пробормотала Цунаде. Лицо выражало абсолютное спокойствие, но взгляд будто стал более пронзительным. – Довольно подозрительно, как он сюда пробрался.  
\- Знаю, - тихо сказал Наруто.  
\- Похоже Сакура уверена в его невиновности.  
\- Да.  
\- А ты?  
\- Да, - услышал парень собственный голос. – Он невиновен.  
Цунаде отвела взгляд:  
\- Не знаю, что он такого сделал, что вы оба попались на крючок, но, видимо, мне придётся с этим смириться, так?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Узумаки.  
Женщина недовольно хмыкнула и направилась к выходу.  
\- Бабуль, - с нотками отчаяния крикнул вслед Наруто, и Цунаде остановилась. – Я за него ручаюсь, хорошо? Не знаю, кто совершает убийства, но уверен, что это не он. Просто… поверь мне.  
Стоило только двери захлопнуться, как Саске открыл глаза. Около минуты парни смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Как давно ты проснулся? – с осуждением спросил Наруто.  
\- Довольно давно, - ответил Учиха. Он принял полусидящее положение, вздрагивая при каждом движении. Узумаки подавил желание предложить руку.  
\- Я нашёл тело, - начал Наруто, как только Саске удобно устроился. – В нескольких километрах на восток. Судя по всему, оно пролежало там какое-то время.  
\- В том направлении уехал Итачи.  
Наруто уставился в пол. Какую-то его часть всё ещё трясло от злости из-за того, что кто-то мог избежать незавидной участи, а в итоге загублена очередная жизнь. Всё, что он сейчас видел перед собой – бесстрастное выражение лица Саске и слышал равнодушный голос. Парень не знал, что злило больше: безразличие Саске или Итачи, который довёл его до такого состояния.  
\- Проверь рост и телосложение, - сказал Саске. – Он должен соответствовать параметрам убийцы, я уверен. Тогда у нас будет хоть что-то.  
\- Да неужели? – угрюмо бросил Наруто.  
Саске не попался на провокацию.  
\- Он опасен. Несколько раз ему почти удавалось убить Итачи, так что нужно принимать этого парня всерьёз. Следи за каждым своим шагом.  
\- Разве мне не повезло, что ты на моей стороне? – ядовито поинтересовался Наруто. Глаза Саске сузились.  
\- Какая муха тебя укусила? – спросил он. – Я думал, ты счастлив, что руководишь процессом. Это ведь поможет твоему драгоценному городу, разве нет?  
Узумаки не понял, что произошло. Секунду назад он стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел на Саске, а в следующее мгновение склонился над кроватью, сжимая горло Учихи.  
\- Умер человек, - выплюнул он. – Мучительной смертью в пустыне. Без семьи, могилы и траура. Только монстр был бы этому рад.  
Саске никак не изменился в лице, но в глазах промелькнула искра сильного удивления. Юноша смотрел в полное ярости лицо Наруто, пристроив руку тому на запястье. Не сжимая, рука просто лежала поверх другой, словно отдыхала.  
Наруто хотелось избить это лицо до кровавого месива, нанося удар за ударом, вымещая всю злость на эту невыразительную маску. Хоть Учиха и не убивал того мужчину, ему было _всё равно_ , парень не видел в этом трагедию или утрату, воспринимая ситуацию как ещё одну ступень на пути к брату. А Узумаки это волновало.  
\- Люди постоянно умирают, - прохрипел Саске из-за сжимающей горло ладони. – По крайней мере, из этой смерти можно вынести что-то полезное. Разве это не хорошо?  
Пальцы сжались сильнее. Струящаяся по венам ярость достигла такой силы, что в голове тут же появились дурные мысли – он ведь просто может сжимать и сжимать горло, пока Саске не прекратит свои насмешки. Его не должно трогать что говорит, думает или делает Учиха. Плевать, какого мнения о жизни, Конохе или Наруто проходящий мимо стрелок. При всём при этом Узумаки не мог отрицать, что на самом деле его это волнует. Ему интересно, что может чувствовать такой жёсткий человек, беспокоило, что он _хочет_ такого как Саске, просто жаждет эти глаза, рот, его одобрения и эту глупую, самодовольную личность.  
Саске лежал неподвижно, словно большой валун, тогда Наруто понял, что не собирается драться, вырываться или делать что-то кроме наблюдения за тёмными глазами.  
Хуже того, парень знал, что и Саске понимает это. Он хотел Учиху, а следовательно и того, чтобы тот жил, и совсем не важно, что из себя представляет стрелок.  
Наруто трясло. Сделав несколько медленных глубоких вздохов, Узумаки пытался сдержать свой гнев. Зрение прояснилось, руки расслабились, спустившись от шеи Саске к плечам, и шериф передвинулся ближе к краю кровати. В ушах стоял рёв, он понял, насколько близок был к тому, чтобы забрать чью-то жизнь. У него всегда хватало выдержки, но рядом с Учихой Саске всё менялось и шло не так, как обычно.  
Он сполз ниже, чувствуя как лоб соприкоснулся со спинкой кровати. Юноша лёг сверху Саске, что, наверное, причиняло боль, но Учиха не сказал ни слова. Наруто вздрогнул – бурливший в крови адреналин сошёл на нет и стало как-то зябко.  
В комнате стояла мёртвая тишина, и в голове промелькнула мысль, что он всё-таки убил Саске. Но нет. Парень ощущал ровное дыхание на коже. И, может всему виной разыгравшееся воображение, но Наруто показалось, что Учиха положил руки на его спину.  
\- Что это за шериф, у которого не хватает духу придушить одного-единственного стрелка? – наконец, сказал Саске совсем рядом с ухом, и даже если это и прозвучало как оскорбление, Узумаки увидел едва заметную улыбку.  
У Наруто же не было желания улыбаться. Непонятно почему захотелось расплакаться. Парень опустил голову вниз, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Учихи. Он вдохнул в себя запах Саске, впервые допустив мысль, а что если он, сам того не заметив, влюбился?  
Узумаки высунул язык и прикоснулся к коже стрелка. Понял ли тот, что Наруто так извиняется? Послышалось глубокое, прерывистое дыхание. Не поднимая головы, парень поднёс левую руку к лицу Саске, обхватывая его за подбородок, и начал поглаживать кожу пальцами.  
В любую секунду. Он в любую секунду мог поцеловать Учиху в губы. Просто втянуть носом запах и пробовать на вкус, утопая в ощущениях. Он никогда не желал чего-либо так страстно: это намного опаснее убийств, стрелков или некомпетентных шерифов. Желание было достаточно сильным, чтобы поставить на карту всё.  
\- Наруто, - жёстко одернул Саске. Узумаки будто ведром с ледяной водой облили. – Поднимайся. Кто-то идёт.  
Когда Сай открыл дверь, Наруто уже опирался рукой о стену, стоя в нескольких метрах от кровати. Интересно, достаточно ли он повернулся к стене, чтобы скрыть пробудившуюся эрекцию.  
\- Обед готов, - дружелюбно оповестил Сай. – Эта страшненькая розоволосая девушка приготовила всё сама, но Цунаде настаивает, что нам в любом случае нужно поесть для поддержания сил.  
\- Тебя стучать не учили? – наградив Сая злым взглядом, спросил Учиха.  
\- Так как ты арестант, не вижу в этом необходимости.  
\- Я не заключённый, - отрезал Саске.  
\- Правда? – искренне удивился Сай. – Тогда почему не уйдёшь?  
\- А почему бы тебе…  
\- Хватит, - вмешался Наруто. – Сай, скажи Цунаде, что я сейчас спущусь.  
\- Хорошо, - с улыбкой ответил парень. – Старая ведьма просила передать, что принесёт поднос с едой заключённому.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Наруто.  
Сай в задумчивости остановился в дверях.  
\- Не знал, что убийца так же пытался задушить нашего узника. Может будет лучше, если его осмотрит Какаши?  
Руки Саске дёрнулись. На шее остались красные полосы от рук Наруто. Узумаки же изо всех сил пытался сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица.  
\- Иди, - обратился к Саю шериф. – Цунаде не любит ждать.  
\- Сопоставь его рост с ростом жертвы, - сказал Саске, как только ушёл Сай. – Я ему не доверяю.  
\- Думаю, это взаимно, - мрачно изрёк Наруто.  
\- Лучше бы тебе тоже стать менее доверчивым.  
Наруто оттолкнулся от стены. Тело всё ещё гудело:  
\- По отношению к Саю? Или к тебе?  
\- К обоим, - коротко бросил Учиха.  
Узумаки направился на выход.  
\- И… Наруто. Я не нуждаюсь в твоём покровительстве перед Цунаде или кем-то ещё.  
Шериф захлопнул дверь с той стороны.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

Наруто открыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Что-то было не так.  
Лунный свет лился сквозь прозрачные занавески, отбрасывая серые тени на дальнюю стену. Парень мог разглядеть штрихи на освещённой картине, контуры лампы, стоящей напротив шкафа из тёмного дерева и неподвижный силуэт, наблюдающий за ним из-за угла.  
Он хотел прошептать имя Саске, как вдруг понял, что не прав. Человеческая фигура была слишком худой, а волосам не доставало длины. Мёртвая тишина усугубляла ситуацию ещё больше. Через прорези в маске незнакомца Наруто увидел белки глаз. Тот смотрел, не мигая.  
Воздух в комнате, казалось, сжался, а время застыло. И тут Узумаки услышал щелчок предохранителя.  
Он мгновенно скатился с кровати, выхватывая собственное оружие. Порох вспыхнул голубыми и оранжевыми искрами, а затем матрац разлетелся фонтаном перьев – пуля вспорола его по всей длине. Ещё один выстрел и согнулась тумбочка. Незваный гость чуть переместился, после чего висящие на стене полки накренились и опрокинулись. Узумаки удалось отбежать, прежде чем на него свалилась тяжёлая конструкция со шкатулками и прочими безделушками.  
Сквозь поднявшееся облако дыма и перьев, парень увидел как силуэт выскочил за дверь.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - повторял Узумаки, подгребая к холлу и свалившись на пороге комнаты. – Ли, - закричал он.  
Наруто услышал как открылась дверь, затем в проёме показалась голова Ли. Глаза ковбоя были в два раза больше, чем обычно.  
\- Беги, - сказал Наруто, отбрасывая упавшие на него книги и другие предметы. – Это он.  
Глаза парня увеличились в размерах ещё больше, а потом он бросился в погоню.  
Шериф потерял несколько минут драгоценного времени, пытаясь выбраться из всего этого хлама. Когда он, наконец выбежал в коридор, то увидел цепляющихся друг за друга Сакуру с Ино в пижамах. Саске держался за косяк своей спальни. Глаза стрелка встретились с глазами Наруто на долю секунду: уверенные и грозные. В руках Учиха сжимал ремень с кобурой.  
\- Даже _не думай_ , - прорычал Наруто, ускоряя шаг.   
Дверь в комнату хозяйки салуна была заперта.  
\- Цунаде, - крикнул Наруто. Ничего. Он попробовал потрясти ручку, но она не поддалась. Сакура заплакала.  
Не долго думая, шериф вышиб дверь.  
Женщина лежала на кровати, закрыв глаза. Босые ноги свисали с одного края, у седой головы расплылось пятно крови, впитываясь в одеяло и простынь.  
В горле Узумаки пересохло. _Нет_. Не может быть… она не могла… Цунаде же непобедима. Она – _Коноха_. Это _невозможно._  
Саске обошёл его неподвижную фигуру и поднял безвольное запястье, нащупывая пульс.  
\- Она жива, - спокойно сказал он. – Отойди.  
Тело прошибло болью, пульсируя яростью и бессилием. Ногти впились в ладони. Он был почти уверен в том, что спит и видит кошмар.  
\- Не надо здесь просто тупо стоять, - с нажимом бросил Учиха. – _Иди уже!_  
Сай сидел верхом на коне у дверей салуна, ожидая шерифа. В руках парень держал вожжи для Наруто.  
\- Куда? – спросил Узумаки, забираясь в седло. По городу гулял ветер, разбрасываясь песком с пылью в спящие дома. Он так и остался в одной майке, поэтому от холодного ветра кожа покрылась мурашками.  
Сай поднял руку, жестом призывая к тишине и слегка наклонил голову.  
\- Не слышу их голосов, - наконец сказал он.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
\- Ли бросился в погоню, не садясь на лошадь. Они не могли уйти дале…  
Парня прервали выстрелы. Наруто рванул вперёд, Сай за ним следом.  
Они опоздали. Рок Ли облокачивался на дом, придерживая бедро.  
\- Моя нога, - выдохнул он. – Он… прострелил мне ногу. Думаю, она сломана.  
Сай начал прочёсывать местность.  
\- В каком направлении он уехал?  
Ли сглотнул, качая головой:  
\- Слишком быстр, - предупредил он. – Вы не… поймаете его.  
Пианист даже не моргнул.  
\- Куда? – снова спросил парень.  
Дыхание Ли стало рваным и учащённым. Наруто было сложно разглядеть в темноте все нюансы, но нога выглядела неважно: ассиметрично и вся залита кровью. Штанина была разодрана в клочья. Вокруг стояла тишина, не считая затруднённого дыхания парня.  
\- Сай, - окликнул Наруто, – он ушёл, – эти слова словно царапали горло изнутри.  
Пианист поджал губы – до этого момента Наруто не приходилось лицезреть такую искреннюю эмоцию на его лице. Пистолет был засунут в кобуру одним точным движением.  
Когда парни добрались до салуна, Ли повис между ними безвольной тушей. Цунаде сидела на кровати, позволяя Саске перевязывать голову. У Сакуры тут же началась истерика, когда она увидела ногу Ли. Учиха встретился с шерифом взглядом, но тот только покачал головой.  
\- Простите, - прошептала Цунаде. – Я сглупила. Не могла уснуть, поэтому спустилась в подвал проверить припасы. Я не думала… когда возвращалась в комнату не смотрела по сторонам и не увидела…  
\- Он ударил сзади, - сказал Саске, отмеряя бинт. – Возможно, есть сотрясение мозга, но она поправится.  
\- Не понимаю, - измученно выдохнул Наруто. – До этого случая он никого не оставлял в живых. Что произошло на этот раз?  
\- Сегодня он не был заинтересован в этом убийстве, - сказал Сай. Саске резко вскинул голову, услышав его слова. – Ему интересен шериф. Кажется, теперь его жертва – ты.  
Наруто вспомнил пристально следящие тени глаз.  
\- Говоришь как эксперт, - высказался Учиха. – Может, что-то недоговариваешь?  
\- А ты? – спокойно вернул Сай.  
Саске выпрямился, резко дёрнув за концы повязки.  
\- Полегче, стрелок, - мягко попросила Цунаде.  
Наруто задумался на секунду: а может ему следует позволить Саске с Саем разорвать друг друга на куски. Он тут же представил кровавую бойню и последующую за ней блаженную тишину. Его жизнь, без сомнений, станет спокойнее.  
\- Мистер Учиха, - заглянувшая в комнату розоволосая голова разбила повисшее в воздухе напряжение. – Мой… Ли. Не могли бы вы взглянуть на его ногу, пожалуйста…  
\- Я не доктор, - равнодушно отозвался Саске. – Дождитесь, пока проспится ваш пьяница.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросила Сакура со слезами на глазах.  
Наруто никогда не удавалось отказать девушке в такой ситуации, Саске, как оказалось, тоже. Каменное лицо дрогнуло.  
\- Я не смогу ничего сделать, - предупредил Саске. – Даже если под рукой будут необходимые инструменты…  
\- Я знаю, - сказала Сакура, вытирая мокрые от слёз щёки. – Но если вы только посмотрите…  
Саске открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его обратно.  
\- Хорошо, с трудом согласился парень. – Я взгляну.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Сакура, несмело улыбнувшись.  
\- Не знал, что стрелки лечат людей, - вставил Сай.  
\- Они так же расстреливают надоедливых пианистов, - холодно сообщил Саске. Цунаде на это лишь тяжело вздохнула.

Сая отбросило к стене после очередного удара Наруто. Тьма ночи стала непроглядной, а руки тряслись от холода, а может и от чего-то ещё.  
\- Ты непредсказуем, - Сай прикоснулся к разбитой губе, тут же вздрогнув. – Постоянно забываю, что твоя реакция выходит за рамки поведения нормальных людей.  
\- Заткнись, - прогремел голос Наруто. – Я ведь предупреждал, что если кого обидишь… _без разницы кого._  
\- И при чём здесь я? – ответил Сай. – Вся вина за сегодняшний вечер на твоей совести, шериф. В конце концов, охота ведётся на тебя.  
\- С чего ты взял? – прикрикнул Узумаки. – Что ты мне не договариваешь?  
Глаза пианиста потемнели.  
\- Ничего, о чём ты сам не знаешь. Видел когда-нибудь как змея играет с мышкой? Он делает с тобой то же самое.  
\- Господи, - Наруто сделал шаг назад, облокачиваясь на стену.  
\- Ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы остановить его. И идёшь на многое ради защиты своих близких. Это может заинтриговать такого, как он. Возможно… даже развлечь.  
\- Значит, потехи ради, - гневно бросил шериф.  
\- Наруто, - парень поднял голову и увидел выглядывающего из окна Саске. – Я посмотрел ногу ковбоя. Она в плохом состоянии, - не смотря на спокойный голос, чёрные глаза смотрели с подозрением.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас буду.  
\- Хмпф. – Учиха исчез внутри.  
Наруто опустил голову:  
\- Ты самый бесполезный государственный агент, которого мне довелось встретить.  
\- Взбодрись, - посоветовал Сай бесцветным голосом. – По крайней мере, тебе удалось заинтересовать убийцу. Он никуда не денется.  
\- И что это значит?  
Сай повернулся к нему спиной, начиная подниматься по ступенькам.  
\- Что он не уедет из Конохи, пока ты жив.

_

За 8 часов до этого:

_

Ино скривилась, попробовав кусочек тушёного мяса.  
\- Боже, Сакура, - сказала она. – Где ты научилась так готовить? На скотном дворе?  
Розоволосая мило улыбнулась.  
\- А я думала, ты привыкла к помоям, Ино-свинина.  
Девушка ещё раз осторожно откусила кусочек. Ли жевал весьма энергично, что шло вразрез с выражением лица. Наруто же быстро и молча глотал подгоревшую пищу.  
Настроение за ужином получалось довольно странным. Сай уселся рядом с Наруто. Сакура с Ли сидели в одном конце стола, а Цунаде с Ино – в другом. Пианист ел механически, без удовольствия или отвращения.  
\- Сай, - Ино наклонилась ближе к парню. – Расскажи поподробнее откуда ты приехал.  
Кажется, девушка решила перефлиртовать Сакуру с Ли. Лицо Сая осталось прежним.  
\- Уверяю, это не заинтересует собравшуюся здесь компанию.  
Равнодушно брошенные слова остудили пыл Ино, но лишь на мгновение. Она склонила голову на бок и накрыла руку парня своими изящными пальчиками.  
\- Уверена, ты просто скромничаешь.  
\- Нет, вовсе нет.  
\- Но…  
\- О, дай ему спокойно поесть, - махнула рукой Цунаде. Она пробормотала себе под нос что-то, подозрительно похожее на «по крайней мере хоть кто-то спокойно ест».  
\- Да, - сказал Наруто. – В любом случае, никто не хочет его слушать.  
\- Наруто, - неодобрительно отозвалась Сакура.  
\- Не самая приятная фраза, которую можно было сказать, - поддакнул Ли, и девушка засветилась от счастья.  
Сай долго смотрел на Наруто странным оценивающим взглядом. Наконец, его лицо исказила улыбка. Отчего Узумаки бросило в дрожь.  
\- Могу рассказать одну историю, - сказал он. Ино радостно захлопала в ладоши.  
\- Это наша легенда, - продолжил парень. – Там, откуда я родом, часто её рассказывают. Слышали ли вы историю о дите пустыни, шериф?  
Вилка повисла в воздухе на полпути ко рту Наруто.  
\- Похоже, паршивая история.  
\- Нет. Думаю она очень увлечёт.  
\- Жил на свете один ребёнок, - начал Сай. – по имени Гаара. Он родился двадцать лет назад в городке похожем на Коноху. У него была заурядная семья, обычные родители.  
\- Тебе бы не помешала пара советов о том, как сделать повествование интереснее, - сказал ему Наруто. Сай, тем временем, продолжал.  
\- Гаара был необычайно одарённым ребёнком: умнее тебя или меня, да любого человека в родных краях. В два года он научился читать, в четыре мог разобрать и собрать оружие, а в шесть помогал местному хирургу.  
\- Потрясающе, - восхитилась Ино, хлопая ресницами.  
Сай перевёл свой взгляд на девушку:  
\- Однако горожане так не считали. Необычность мальчика их пугала. Они пригрозили, что сожгут всех троих детей на костре, как ведьм, если в скором времени не будут приняты меры. Поэтому мать и отец мальчика, дабы уберечь своих старших детей, оставили младшего сына умирать в пустыне.  
\- Это ужасно, - услышал Наруто причитания Сакуры. Цунаде сузила глаза. Пианист же, казалось, был абсолютно отстранён от пугающей истории, которую сам же и рассказывал. Дружелюбный тон не изменился ни на йоту.  
\- Однако ребёнок не погиб. Он оказался слишком хорош для этого. Некоторые считают, что пустыня приютила его, научив выживать в песках. Мальчик жил самостоятельно долгие годы, один во всей пустыне. Говорят, что через некоторое время он помешался от одиночества.  
У Наруто пересохло в горле:  
\- И? – спросил он.  
Сай прикрыл глаза.  
\- Спустя десять лет он вернулся в город, который от него отказался и устроил резню. В живых парень оставил только брата с сестрой, и теперь все трое путешествуют с места на место, убивая в своё удовольствие.  
Наруто хотел высказаться, что эта история похожа на сказку на ночь, которой пугают непослушных детей. Но вспомнил, что Саске жил в такой же сказке, или, по крайней мере, в похожей. Прошлое преследовало его до сих пор, за исключением части с помешательством. Но иногда Наруто одолевали сомнения по этому поводу.  
И вдруг его прошибло понимание. Два брата и сестра. Трое.  
\- Ну, - словно не своим голосом, сказала изумлённая Ино. – Это было… здорово.  
На лицах собравшихся застыло одно и то же выражение крайнего шока.  
\- Сай, - прорычал Наруто. – На кухню. Сейчас же.  
Парень окинул его озадаченным взглядом:  
\- Но ты ещё не доел свою порцию тушёного мяса.  
Узумаки потянул пианиста за локоть, поднимая со стула.  
\- Вы куда? – рявкнула Цунаде.  
\- Мыть посуду, - шериф подхватил ближайшую грязную тарелку.  
\- Ах, - воскликнул Ли, вскочив с места. – Отличная идея. Отплатим девушкам за…  
\- Не ты, - оборвал его речь Наруто. – Пойдём, Сай.  
\- Странное место Коноха, - изрёк парень, когда Наруто подтолкнул его к дверям. Он выглядел так, словно оказался не в своей тарелке. – Там, откуда я родом, если мужчина моет посуду, мы начинаем сомневаться в его половой принадлежности.  
Узумаки подавил желание придушить пианиста, быстрым движением открывая кран. В раковину, ударяясь об оловянную с проглядывающей ржавчиной поверхностью, полилась вода. Не совсем то, но достаточно, чтобы немного приглушить их слова.  
\- Что это была за хрень? – зло прошипел Наруто.  
Сай недоумённо моргнул.  
\- Меня попросили рассказать что-нибудь интересное и я согласился.  
\- Это не просто история и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.  
Парень склонил голову на бок:  
\- Обычно ты выражаешься более прямолинейно.  
Наруто скрипнул зубами. Хочет откровенности? Тогда он её получит.  
\- У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы сказать кто ты такой и что знаешь, в противном случае проведёшь остаток жизни за решёткой Конохской тюрьмы.  
Сай взглянул прямо ему в глаза, и в эту секунду Узумаки понял, что парень не какой-то случайно проходивший мимо пианист.  
\- Моему начальству это не понравится, - спокойно заметил он.  
\- Твоему… - Наруто споткнулся на полуслове. – Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой?  
\- У нас одна и та же цель, - прохладным тоном произнёс Сай. – Это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
\- Ты работаешь на государство?  
\- Я не имею права говорить больше положенного.  
\- Если они собирались послать кого-то на помощь, не обязательно было действовать так скрытно, - расстроено протянул шериф. – Мы _нуждаемся_ в помощи. Я имею в виду, что писал письмо… - Он замолчал, проследив за выражением лица Сая. – Ты здесь не для того, чтобы помогать.  
\- Не имеет значения, - ответил парень. – Как я и сказал, у нас одна и та же цель. Мы оба хотим найти того, кто нападает на жителей Конохи.  
Интересно, а если заехать кулаком в морду, выражение лица изменится?  
\- И ты считаешь, что это тот самый… тот Гаара из твоей легенды.  
\- Так думаю я и моё начальство.  
Наруто покачал головой.  
\- Почему ты рассказываешь мне это? Я ничего не знаю и не могу тебе помочь. Я даже не видел его лица.  
\- Как и остальные, - напомнил Сай. – Кроме тех, кого он убил.  
Раковина почти наполнилась. Пианист перегнулся через Узумаки, закручивая кран. Он забрал из рук шерифа одну грязную тарелку и взял губку.  
\- Есть ещё кое-что в этой истории, чего я не рассказал.  
Длинные пальцы механически нарезали круги по поверхности тарелки.  
\- Говорят, что дитя пустыни не может спать как нормальный человек. Долгие годы, проведённые в пустыне, плохо сказались на психике. Она его неотъемлемая часть, но она же его и преследует. Гаара закрывает глаза лишь тогда, когда уверен, что песок его не видит.  
Какое-то время Наруто просто молчал.  
\- Но нас со всех сторон окружает пустыня, - наконец, сказал он. – Здесь повсюду песок.  
\- Правильно.  
\- Так и где же ему прятаться?  
Сзади что-то скрипнуло и парни обернулись на шум.  
\- Наруто, - в проёме стояла Сакура, придерживая двери для Неджи. – Пришёл мистер Хьюга. Он сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Наруто не знал, как много они услышали. Лицо Неджи было белым, словно чистый лист бумаги.  
\- Уже поздно, - сказал Наруто. – Чего ты хотел?  
\- Я… н-ничего, - запинаясь, ответил Неджи. – Неважно. Приду в другой раз.  
\- Ты уже здесь, - раздражённо бросил Узумаки. Так что начинай. Если это личное, можем побеседовать в другом месте.  
\- Н-нет. Ничего. – Он поспешил на выход, чуть не сбив Сакуру с ног.  
Когда парня и след простыл, девушка лишь пожала плечами.  
\- Не спрашивайте. Он просто появился на пороге салуна. Цунаде попросила сходить за вами.  
\- Думаешь, он услышал? – спросил Узумаки сразу после того, как Сакура вернулась в столовую.  
\- Только последний кусок разговора, - ответил Сай. – Этого недостаточно, чтобы понять о чём шла речь. – бровь парня поползла вверх. – Разве ты не слышал приближающиеся шаги? Для шерифа твои органы чувств слабо развиты.  
\- Но по крайней мере я не…  
\- Кажется, женская работа не для меня, - прервал оскорбление Сай. Он положил чистую тарелку рядом с раковиной, а затем повернулся к выходу. – Оставляю на тебя.  
\- Сай, - окликнул Наруто, и парень остановился. – Как ты догадался, что я свяжу твою историю с убийцей?  
Пианист повернул голову:  
\- Я заметил, что ты подружился со стрелком, - Узумаки хотел опровергнуть слово _дружба_ , но Сай продолжал. – Думаю, став недееспособным, он поделился с тобой информацией. Или я ошибаюсь?  
Наруто предпочёл промолчать. Сай усмехнулся.  
\- Значит, я всё-таки прав. Возникшая между вами связь довольно странная, и порождает соответствующую репутацию. Шериф и стрелок естественные враги.  
\- И с чего же ты решил, что Саске владеет хоть какой-нибудь грёбаной информацией?  
\- Цена за его голову довольно весома. Будет ошибкой упускать такого из виду. А его… цели.  
Узумаки сжал кулаки, выплюнув следующее:  
\- Если ты обидишь… кого-то. Если по твоей вине кто-то окажется в опасности, то клянусь…  
\- Не волнуйся, - загадочно ответил Сай. – Твой стрелок в безопасности.  
После чего удалился. Наруто остался один на один с журчащей водой.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

\- Присаживайся, - попросил Какаши, и Сакура побледнела.  
Наруто насторожило, как смягчилось лицо доктора, чего раньше не было никогда.  
\- Скажите мне, - девушка так активно заламывала руки, что покраснели пальцы.  
\- Садись, - повторил он, и Харуно присела.  
\- Кость сломана в трёх разных местах. Если бы пуля вошла хотя бы чуть-чуть под другим углом, ногу пришлось бы ампутировать.  
Сакура нервно сглотнула, и мужчина решил немного повременить.  
\- Продолжайте.  
\- Переломы неравномерны. Он поправится, но вероятность того, что Ли сможет передвигаться самостоятельно стремится к нулю.  
\- Но… но он хочет построить собственную ферму, - прошептала она. – Как же…?  
\- Со временем и тренировками Ли сможет пользоваться костылём, - продолжил Какаши. – А если исключить вероятность заражения, то проживёт нормальную жизнь, но его дни в качестве ковбоя сочтены.  
Наруто увидел как сжались маленькие кулачки Сакуры.  
\- Это несправедливо, - захлёбываясь словами, выговорила она. – Он просто хотел помочь и…  
Ино заплакала, и девушка оглянулась на неё.  
\- _Ты_ -то чего ревёшь? – зло бросила Сакура. - Ты единственная, на кого _не_ напали.  
\- Значит, я следующая, - шмыгнула носом Яманака.  
\- Он… он уже знает? – спросила Харуно.  
\- Пока нет, - ответил доктор. – Он всё ещё спит.  
Наруто увидел, как изящная спина девушки на секунду соприкоснулась со стеной. После чего она вздёрнула подбородок.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Всё… всё хорошо. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
 _«Мы?»_ , - хотел переспросить Наруто, но Цунаде легонько подтолкнула Сакуру к лестнице.  
\- Иди проведай его, - посоветовала женщина. В голосе проступала жалость.  
Девушка своим видом напоминала призрака: сгорбленная и тихая.  
\- Ладно, - слова Какаши звучали так, словно мужчина вдруг очень сильно постарел. – Следующий.  
Хозяйка салуна уселась на барный стул с по-царски прямой спиной. Какаши стал разматывать бинты, и Наруто заметил проступившую на лбу доктора морщинку.  
\- Кто делал перевязку?  
\- Я, - подал голос Саске впервые со времени прихода Какаши. Он наблюдал за процессом, сидя за дальним столом, его лицо скрывала шляпа, придавая образу ещё большей загадочности. Со дня последнего нападения парень отказывался от постельного режима. Наруто видел с какой болью давалось каждое движение, но у шерифа больше не осталось лишней энергии, чтобы тратить её на борьбу с легендарным упрямством Учихи Саске. Он оставил эти хлопоты на Сакуру с Ино.  
Какаши поднял голову и уставился на стрелка и, кажется, в его глазах промелькнуло узнавание.  
Саске вернул взгляд: холодный, с вызовом. В конечном счёте мужчина вернулся к своей работе.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? – спросил Наруто.  
\- Никаких, - ответил доктор. – Просто напомнило кое о чём вот и всё. – Наруто заметил, как взгляд Какаши на мгновение остановился на его ранее сломанной руке. Не долго думая, парень спрятал конечность за спину.  
Саске же держался отстранённо.  
У Цунаде была большая шишка и её мучила головная боль, но это лишь отчасти приглушало всепоглощающую панику Наруто. С ней и Ли выходило шесть. Шесть раненых или убитых человек, которые изначально находились под его защитой.  
Такое не должно больше повториться.  
Весь город был натянут словно барабан, сотрясаясь от последнего удара и ожидая следующий. Путешествие по пустыне таило множество опасностей. Столько, что вряд ли кто-то из жителей соберётся и отправится с семьёй в путь, но Наруто чувствовал приближение такого исхода.  
Узумаки пообещал самому себе, что больше никто не пострадает. Если Пустынный Гаара выберет мишенью его, так тому и быть. В следующий раз он будет готов.

Наруто решил, что не ляжет спать этой ночью. У него никогда не возникало проблем со сном, но за это время произошло слишком много событий. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, ему виделась кровь в волосах Цунаде, гематомы на коже Сакуры и изуродованная нога Ли.  
Ковбой даже _извинился_ , когда парень пришёл его проведать.  
\- Простите, шериф Наруто, - несчастным тоном произнёс он. – Нужно было действовать быстрее.  
\- Да ладно, - замялся Узумаки после таких слов. – _Я_ здесь шериф. Именно мне следовало…  
\- Нет, - прервал его Ли, безумно мотая головой. – Коноха нуждается в тебе! Хорошо, что это случилось со мной.  
Если бы Наруто и так не чувствовал себя куском дерьма, то эта беседа непременно изменила бы его отношение к себе.  
Сакура крутилась возле постели больного постоянно: ослепительная улыбка создавала резкий контраст печальным глазам. У Наруто не хватало смелости высказать девушке про её совместные ночи с ковбоем.  
\- Как ты это понял? – спросил его Сай.  
\- В ночь вторжения убийцы. Комната Ли находится рядом с моей, а когда он бросился в погоню, то вышел совсем с другой стороны.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Сай. – Выходит, ты всё-таки не полный идиот.  
В последующие дни Саске был тише воды, ниже травы. Наруто не знал, что Учиха делает со своим временем, но парень вряд ли собирался покинуть салун. Крылась ли причина подобного поведения в угрозах Наруто касающихся тюрьмы или такая предосторожность была вызвана полученным ранением – всё равно. Саске где-то пропадал каждое утро, молча садился за стол к ужину и возвращался в комнату поздним вечером.  
После нескольких провалов, Ино сдалась в попытках позаигрывать со стрелком.  
\- Холодная рыбина, - фыркнула она вслед удаляющейся спине Саске. Наруто вспомнил о горячих настойчивых губах на своей коже, но промолчал.  
Минула неделя с нападения. Этой глубокой ночью Наруто сидел в общей столовой, методично напиваясь одной из наиболее дорогих бутылок виски, вытащенной из запасов Цунаде. Он пил уже примерно с час, когда в дверях появился Саске.  
Его лицо осунулось и Наруто заметил, как сильно напряжены плечи парня. Учиха остановился на полпути, увидев вальяжно устроившегося в кресле Наруто и его ноги, закинутые на стол.  
\- Болит? – спросил шериф.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Саске.  
Узумаки кивнул, пододвинул начатую бутылку виски к стрелку, отметив еле заметную дрожь в руках парня, когда тот сделал первый глоток.  
\- Я знаю из-за чего проснулся, - начал Учиха, сделав несколько глотков. – А что насчёт тебя?  
\- Стоит мне закрыть глаза, как кто-то страдает, - просто ответил Наруто. – Я не могу позволить случиться этому снова.  
\- Это необоснованный страх, - мягко сказал Саске.  
\- Наверное, - согласился шериф. – Неважно.  
\- Ещё одна черта Конохи? Суеверия и легенды, верность и честь?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Можно подумать, что мы живём в книжной истории, - руки Саске расслабленно лежали на столе, и Наруто проследил утончённые черты взглядом: бледная кожа, плавные переходы суставов. Он выпил достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, что находится на грани между подвыпившим и пьяным, поэтому сидеть в темноте, наблюдая за Саске, становилось опасно.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, стрелок произнёс:  
\- Лучше бы занялся поисками информации, чем сидеть здесь и напиваться как идиот.  
Его не должны задевать эти слова, исходя из того каким человеком являлся Саске, но они цепляли. Наруто ощутил как по венам опять заструилось чувство полнейшей никчёмности.  
Парень отвёл взгляд.  
\- Кому-то нужно находиться здесь, если он вернётся. Вы с Ли оба ранены.  
\- Не забывай про Сая, - с какой-то агрессией напомнил Саске. – Ты провёл с ним достаточно времени и, думаю, можешь доверить ему свою жизнь.  
Узумаки моргнул. Лицо Учихи заострилось, на щеках проступил лёгкий румянец.  
\- Он пианист, - осторожно сказал Наруто. – Мне не совсем понятно чего ты можешь от него…  
\- Он не пианист, - отрезал стрелок. – И ты это знаешь.  
Шериф не осмелился встретится с собеседником глазами.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Саске фыркнул:  
\- Он как-то в этом замешан. Простые пианисты так себя не ведут. Подобным образом могут действовать только государственные служащие или преступники. Ты дурак, раз доверяешь ему.  
\- Забавно. То же самое он говорит о тебе.  
Чёрные глаза сузились.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. Он говорит, что ты знаешь что-то ещё, но не договариваешь.  
\- Единственное, что я знаю, - холодным тоном, – что предпочитаю пить в одиночестве.  
Бутылка проскользила по столу в сторону Наруто с сильной подачи стрелка. Парень поймал её прежде, чем та упала с края.  
Учиха вскочил на ноги, тут же поперхнувшись воздухом и почти беззвучно охнув от боли. Узумаки увидел, как он схватился за рану на груди, скривив рот. Согнувшись, Саске зашатался.  
Юноша успел подхватить его под руки прежде, чем стрелок упал. Без своих сапог, они действительно были почти одного роста.  
\- Полегче, - понизив голос, сказал Наруто. – Ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься. Какаши чуть сердечный приступ не хватил, когда он увидел, что ты так скоро поднялся с кровати.  
\- Какаши пьяница и работает только ради денег, - слабо произнёс Саске. Узумаки ощущал тепло его тела сквозь одежду. Учиха мотнул головой в попытке прояснить зрение. Через мгновение, голос парня зазвучал увереннее.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Хочешь свалиться? Я не в настроении наблюдать за тем, как ты расшибёшь голову о стол.  
Саске немного повернулся, встретившись глазами с Наруто. Парень старался не замечать мягких блестящих волос, мазнувших по скулам.  
\- Пусти, - повторил стрелок. В голос добавились угрожающие нотки.  
\- Хорошо, - разочарованно произнёс шериф. – Хорошо.  
Он отступил на пару шагов, отходя от единственного источника тепла в холодной комнате. Саске вновь осторожно коснулся груди, и Наруто опять почувствовал этот ужасный, сдавливающий внутренности страх от осознания того, как же близок тот к смерти. Он не знал, что хуже – само чувство или то, что ему вообще приходится испытывать подобные эмоции.  
Когда Учиху отпустили, он глубоко прерывисто вздохнул, положив руки на стол. Сильная спина мягко выгнулась. Узумаки отвернулся. Он снова упал в кресло, делая вид, что больше не выискивает признаков того, собирается ли Саске потерять сознание посреди столовой или нет.  
\- Ты – мудак, в курсе? После того, что ты выкинул, сделал _со мной_ , я не могу понять, почему так переживаю. В следующий раз я просто позволю тебе свалиться в обморок, словно девчонка и раскроить себе череп.  
\- Я уже говорил, почему пошёл на это, - голос Саске был равнодушным и безэмоциональным. Наруто подавил в себе желание зарычать.  
\- Точно. Информация. Полагаю, именно поэтому ты каждый день куда-то исчезаешь. Ищешь улики.  
Саске промолчал.  
\- И думаю, ты до сих пор считаешь, что поймаешь убийцу своими силами, - повысил голос Наруто, раздражаясь постоянным молчанием Учихи и надменностью глаз.  
\- Ничего не выйдет, - с силой надавил Узумаки. – Я уже говорил – это мой город и моя работа. Если оказаться _на волосок от смерти_ для тебя пустяки, тогда может…  
\- Нет.  
\- Что «нет»? – огрызнулся Наруто.  
 _«Невозможный, заносчивый гад»_ , - отметил он про себя.  
\- Я не был на волосок от смерти.  
Наруто добавил _сумасшедший_ в список оскорблений, плодящихся в голове. Саске наблюдал за ним краем глаза.  
\- Да, - его безграничному терпению можно только позавидовать. – Почти не умер. Я находился рядом. Видел, как Какаши соскребал твоё истекающее кровью тело с пола.  
\- Итачи ещё жив. Я не умру, пока жив он.  
Наруто просто молча смотрел на Учиху несколько секунд.  
\- Ты не бог, - наконец произнёс он. – У тебя нет права выбора.  
Саске не изменился в лице.  
\- Цель моего существования – месть за семью. Я буду жить, пока не добьюсь этого.  
Наруто захотелось схватить его за плечи и хорошенько потрясти.  
\- А что потом?  
В глазах Учихи не отразилось никаких эмоций или страха. Одна пустота.  
\- Всё равно, - ответил он. Терпение Узумаки пошатнулось.  
\- Ты идиот, - рявкнул шериф так, что стрелок подскочил. – Это самая большая глупость, которую я когда-либо слышал.  
Чёрные брови Учихи сошлись вместе, и он уже открыл рот для ответной реплики, но Наруто опередил его:  
\- Что ты получишь, если продолжишь так жить? Разве этого желали твои родители?  
\- У меня нет выбора, - сухо сказал Саске. – Я не могу позволить Итачи жить и дальше после того, что он сотворил. Я не подведу свою семью.  
\- Ты подведёшь их ещё больше, став убийцей брата. Это ведь то, чем ты занимаешься, так? Убиваешь за деньги, используешь людей для сбора сведений – всё из-за него. Тебе не кажется, что твоя семья хотела бы, чтобы ты стал лучшим человеком, чем сейчас?  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Это единственный способ его одолеть.  
\- Даже если ты станешь им, всё равно проиграешь, - прямо сказал Наруто.  
Саске не ответил, и Узумаки откинулся в кресле, прикрывая лицо рукой.  
\- Боже… _Хочу,_ чтобы Итачи вернулся в Коноху, тогда _я_ бы его прикончил.  
\- Это я тебя прикончу, если только попытаешься, - парировал Учиха, и Наруто тяжело вздохнул.  
Стрелок смотрел на него с настороженностью, не зная наверняка, что шериф может сказать дальше но, по крайней мере, из глаз исчезла пустота.  
Наруто раздумывал, что подействует более эффективно: поцелуй или побои. По венам всё так же струился алкоголь, искажая действительность. Глаза Саске казались глубже обычного, губы мягче.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что это дело может быть пустой тратой времени? – спросил Наруто несколько минут спустя. – Что если Итачи и есть причина всех бед?  
Учиха на это только фыркнул:  
\- Чтобы он душил шлюх? Верится с трудом. Он бы не стал впустую тратить на это время.  
\- Что за парень, - пробормотал юноша. – Кому же _не захочется_ быть на него похожим?  
\- Шериф Узумаки, - произнёс Саске. Голос не отличался силой и твёрдостью, но улыбка на губах была дразнящей. – Такой идеалист. Видишь мир в чёрно-белых тонах, верно?  
\- Эй, не сравнивай нас. Только потому что тебе _не удалось_ уберечь _свою_ семью не значит, что я тоже опущу руки и подамся в преступники.

Лицо Саске вмиг растеряло краски.  
Наруто притих, поняв что ляпнул. Он пытался придумать, как взять свои слова обратно, без _фактических_ извинений, но тут увидел, как гневно вспыхнули чёрные глаза. Саске резко хлопнул ладонью по столу, так что бутылка опасно закачалась.  
\- Да что ты знаешь? – бушевал парень. – Ты вместе со своим городом и вашими грёбаными героическими легендами. Ты не представляешь на что это похоже, когда у тебя есть что-то очень дорогое и чертовски важное, то единственное, что ммпфф…  
Речь Саске сошла на нет, когда губы Наруто с размаху впечатались в губы стрелка, забирая весь гнев и боль, и это чёртово _желание_ , которое отравляло существование всю неделю и в итоге вылилось в поцелуй. Парень схватил Учиху за ворот, сталкиваясь на середине стола. Они наконец целовались, с силой прижимаясь ртами друг к другу.  
Рука Саске поползла вверх, накрывая ладонь Наруто. После чего стрелок оттолкнул партнёра, и, тяжело дыша, прислонился к столу. Парень всё ещё сердился и, кажется, был сбит с толку. Узумаки вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к нему – просто целовать, знакомясь с каждым миллиметром тела. Шериф не понимал, что с ним происходит. Может он, в конце концов, и правда гомосексуалист, а может ему просто захотелось заткнуть собеседника таким образом. Или всё дело в том, что в последнее время он видел слишком много пострадавших людей. Стресс может сыграть злую шутку с человеком.  
А ещё шериф бы не удивился, узнав, что слухи правдивы и Саске действительно колдун. Его вкус смешался с кровью Наруто, и теперь было трудно переключиться на что-то другое.  
\- Придурок, - сказал Учиха. С перекошенным от злости лицом, он вновь притянул парня к себе, целуя.  
Было больно. Учиха не отличался нежностью. Он посасывал и покусывал губы Узумаки, впивался ногтями в неприкрытую одеждой кожу. Они врезались в стол, их эрекции соприкоснулись. Наруто застонал, когда губы Саске нашли его шею – стрелок выбрал то же самое место, что и в их первый раз, помечая парня снова и снова.  
Руки скользнули под рубашку Учихи. Ладонь прошлась по рёбрам, очертила мышцы пресса. Длинные пальцы Саске тянули за волосы и плечи, пытаясь стать ближе. Наруто схватил парня за задницу, и стрелок скользнул рукой в его штаны, как бы давая своё согласие на дальнейшие действия.  
Узумаки протяжно застонал. Прохладные пальцы Саске крепко обхватили плоть, и он без дальнейших раздумий толкнулся бёдрами навстречу.  
Раздался стук.  
Наруто замер на одну мучительную секунду, разрываясь между похотью и паникой. В дверь снова постучали, и Саске оттолкнул Наруто с такой силой, что тот потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на задницу.  
\- Шериф? – позвал Хьюга Неджи. Голос звучал приглушённо из-за массивной деревянной двери. – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Не могу сказать, что ожидал твоего визита, - сказал Узумаки.  
\- Я не планировал заходить, - ответил Неджи. С виду парень казался спокойным, но Наруто чувствовал его неловкость. Выглядело так, как будто он что-то скрывает. Или хочет в чём-то признаться.  
Неджи перевёл пристальный взгляд на стол. Хьюга настаивал о разговоре наедине. Саске, в противовес, отказывался уходить и оставлять парней одних, пока Неджи не разошёлся окончательно, сказав, что в таком случае уйдёт сам. Наруто пришлось самолично выставить Саске, хотя он не удивился бы, если бы стрелок подслушал их разговор – стены в помещении довольно тонкие. Он всё ещё ощущал запах Учихи на своей одежде и коже. Интересно, а чувствовал ли его Неджи? Слава богу, у стрелка не хватило времени поставить новый засос.  
\- Ну? – спросил Наруто.  
Неджи прошёлся по комнате.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. О Хинате.  
\- Не знаю что тут можно говорить. Последнее, что я слышал – как от неё отказалась семья.  
\- Не я принимал такое решение, - горячо возразил парень.  
Узумаки промолчал.  
\- Она… - Хьюга сглотнул, отведя взгляд. – Она была достойна лучшего. С ней ужасно обращались.  
\- Зачем ты рассказываешь мне всё это?  
\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, - тихо сказал Неджи. – Дядя так же легко откажется и от меня, если узнает, что я сюда приходил. Ты не пользуешься уважением и не вызываешь восхищения у моей семьи.  
\- Я в курсе.  
\- Был разговор, что скорее всего ты не сможешь защитить город должным образом, - продолжил парень. – И Хьюги справятся с этим лучше.  
\- Они, конечно же, могут попробовать, - Наруто сам поразился тому, как бесцветно прозвучал его голос, несмотря на кипящий внутри гнев. Видимо Саске его полностью опустошил и забрал весь негатив с собой.  
\- В любом случае мне всё равно, - произнёс Неджи. – Но Хината… ей никогда не давали права голоса. Ни в семейных разногласиях, ни в том, как умереть, и я просто…  
\- Почему ты здесь? – прямо спросил Узумаки. – Если для того, чтобы сказать как тебе жаль – лучше обратись к Цунаде. Она была её настоящей семьёй.  
\- Ты пытаешься прекратить убийства, - отозвался Хьюга подрагивающим голосом. – И у меня есть информация. За несколько дней до убийства дядя взял на работу нового сотрудника. Я не знаю его имени и откуда он приехал.  
\- И?  
\- Он исчез на прошлой неделе.  
Наруто смерил человека напротив подозрительным взглядом:  
\- Почему ты сразу не пришёл?  
Парень провёл дрожащей рукой по волосам:  
\- Я же говорил… дядя… И я пытался. Приходил.  
Память подкинула воспоминание: бледный юноша с расширенными от ужаса глазами стоит в дверном проёме кухни салуна.  
\- Да, приходил. Однако сбежал, трусливо поджав хвост.  
Неджи подался вперёд. Все годы их знакомства он всегда оставался спокойным и самоуверенным. Теперь же перед ним стоял растрёпанный и взмокший от пота парень.  
\- Я кое-что услышал, - понизив голос, сказал он, – когда пришёл. Пианист рассказывал что-то о бессоннице… О том, кто не может сомкнуть глаз.  
\- Это был разговор с глазу на глаз, который ты подслушал, - напомнил Наруто. Хьюга избегал зрительного контакта.  
\- Исчез тот самый работник. Я не обращал на него особого внимания, но была одна странность. Он никогда не спал. Экономка сообщила, что его спальное место - чердак в конюшне – оставался нетронутым, а однажды я увидел его из окна. В ту ночь он наворачивал круги по полям часами, без остановки.  
Сердце пустилось вскачь. Чужак… вписывающийся во временные рамки… страдающий бессонницей.  
\- Неджи, как он выглядит?  
Хьюга снова нервно сглотнул:  
\- Небольшого роста. Красные волосы, зелёные глаза, странная татуировка на лбу.  
Узумаки закрыл глаза и вспомнил ночь, когда в его комнату проник убийца, наблюдал за ним бог знает сколько времени, пока он спал. Когда же он проснулся, то лишь на долю секунды увидел незнакомый силуэт.  
Глаза, смотревшие на него, были светло-зелёного цвета.  
Неджи, наконец, поднял голову и Наруто почувствовал пробирающую до костей опустошённость, отражающуюся во взгляде парня.  
\- Это он, ведь так? – прохрипел Хьюга. – Убийца Хинаты. И он всё время находился рядом.  
\- Есть предположения куда он мог уйти? – быстро спросил Узумаки. – Может, к нему кто-то приходил или…  
\- Он почти никогда не разговаривал, - покачал головой парень. – Назвался Джонсом, хотя нам всем было ясно, что имя вымышленное. Но есть одна зацепка. Он пришёл сюда с двумя людьми, но те ушли без него примерно месяц назад.  
В горле пересохло.  
\- Кто-то ещё пропадал в этот период времени? Рабочие?  
Неджи перевёл на него испуганный взгляд.  
\- Один, - ответил он. Наруто глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Похожего телосложения с Джонсом?  
Удивлённое лицо Хьюги и послужило ответом.  
Парень продолжал говорить, когда Узумаки провожал его до двери. Видимо, он довольно долго держал это в себе.  
\- Ты должен всё уладить, - горячо сказал Неджи. – Хината этого заслуживает. – Молодой человек выглядел так, словно за час постарел лет на десять.  
\- Ты любил её, - внезапно догадался Наруто. Хьюга опустил глаза. Шериф понятия не имел, как ему в голову пришла такая мысль. У него отсутствовало чутьё на подобного рода вещи. Сакура всегда называла это «удивительной непробиваемостью». Видимо, чувства Неджи были настолько сильны, что даже Узумаки смог их заметить.  
\- Об этом знал только Какаши, - сказал парень. – Буду признателен, если всё останется между нами.  
\- Какаши? – спросил Наруто. – Почему именно он?  
\- Потому что Хината вынашивала моего ребёнка, когда умерла.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

\- Ты слышал? – спросил Наруто с порога спальни.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Саске.  
\- Он сказал, что парень появился прямо перед убийством Хинаты. С ним было ещё два человека. Утром схожу к Хьюгам, может удастся выяснить что-то ещё.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Можешь пойти со мной вместо своих тайных вылазок.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Комнату освещала одна лампа. Стрелок переоделся и лежал, прикрыв одеялом нижнюю часть тела. На коленях лежала открытая рваная библия Цунаде.  
«Довольно странно», - отстранённо подумал Наруто. – «узнать, что кто-то такой, как Саске на ночь читает библию».  
Узумаки заметил проступившие на майке коричневые пятна. Видимо, рана разошлась недавно, когда они…  
Недавно…  
\- Ну, - неуклюже произнёс шериф. – Тогда, спокойной…  
\- У тебя шрамы на лице, - прервал Саске. Можно подумать Наруто никогда не видел в зеркале собственное отражение.  
\- Ножевые, - машинально отозвался шериф заготовленной фразой.  
Учиха на это только фыркнул:  
\- Лжец. Шрамы от когтей.  
Парень нахмурился – неловкость сменилась раздражением.  
\- Как догадался?  
Стрелок протянул руку, проводя пальцем по шраму.  
\- Слишком симметрично.  
Наруто замер, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть лёгкие прикосновения пальцев.  
\- Лисёнок, - ответил Узумаки, когда смог, наконец говорить. Парень прочистил горло. – Мне было пять и я подумал, что будет весело с ним поиграть. Так оно и было, пока нас не нашла мать-лиса.  
\- Напоминают усы, - задумчиво произнёс Саске.  
Наруто глубоко вздохнул, взял себя в руки и выдал:  
\- У тебя тоже.  
Учиха вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Шрамы, - пояснил он. Парень присел на край кровати и потянул майку вверх. Чуть выше бедра, портя гладкую бледную кожу, находился круглый шрам от пули. – Я заметил его после того, как тебя прооперировал Какаши, - смущённо пробормотал он.  
\- Итачи, - кратко ответил Саске, и Наруто поморщился.  
\- Ну конечно, - он прикоснулся к другому – неровный, выцветший след на предплечье. – Что насчёт этого?  
\- Итачи, - повторил Учиха. Сначала Узумаки подумал, что стрелок его не расслышал и дважды ответил на тот же вопрос. Но посмотрев на Саске, он заметил, как тот старательно отводит взгляд.  
\- А этот? – строгим тоном поинтересовался шериф, указав на другой шрам и уже заранее зная ответ.  
Саске перевёл на него тёмный пустой взгляд. Наруто тихо выругался.  
\- Сколько? – спросил он.  
\- В последний раз было семь, - холодно бросил Учиха.  
\- Как мило, - с сарказмом. – Почему бы ему просто не отстрелить все твои пальцы и дело с концом? Тогда будет бессмысленно за ним гоняться – не сможешь держать в руках оружие.  
\- Он никогда не стреляет насмерть, - сказал Саске. – И никогда по рукам. Для него это игра. Он _хочет_ , чтобы я его преследовал.  
\- Тогда зачем ты это делаешь? – взорвался Наруто. – Не позволяй ему устанавливать правила. Если действительно хочешь ему насолить, то просто забудь о его существовании.  
\- Он отнял у меня семью, - напомнил Саске. У них уже была ссора по этому поводу в ту самую ночь, так что Наруто предпочёл закрыть рот.  
\- Начнёшь извиняться, - продолжил Учиха, - и я пущу тебе пулю в сердце.  
Это была самая неубедительная угроза из всех ранее обещанных Саске. Пистолет находился далеко, на самом парне не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья, а кожа по-прежнему отливала мертвенно-бледным оттенком из-за пулевого ранения.  
Однако шериф не стал выставлять его на посмешище.  
\- Я помогу тебе его отыскать, - услышал парень собственный голос. – Когда всё это закончится. Даю слово, что помогу тебе.  
\- Почему? – удивился Саске.  
\- Потому что… - Наруто пытался подобрать подходящие слова. - Потому что _так не должно быть_. Он не должен оставаться безнаказанным за то, что сделал. До тех пор, пока он спокойно разгуливает по миру, Коноха так же находится в опасности.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что Саске готов принять его предложение. Но парень покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Это должен сделать я, а не кто-то другой.  
Наруто не стал сейчас спорить. Учиха был невероятно красив в мерцающем свете. Волосы обрамляли лицо с двух сторон, создавая чёрно-белый драматический контраст. Он был весь монохромен – тёмные глаза и бледная кожа; заострённые, изящные черты. Наруто не мог отвести взгляд, скользя им по плечам, изгибу шеи. Кожа парня казалось невероятно гладкой.  
Стрелок вернул настороженный взгляд.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - признался Наруто, не подумав. Выражение лица Саске осталось прежним. – Или за это я тоже получу пулю? – спросил он без особого энтузиазма.  
Учиха прикрыл глаза.  
\- Есть только один способ узнать.  
Узумаки подался вперёд, стараясь не потревожить тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате. Он прикоснулся к Саске губами: так медленно и нежно, будто целовал девушку.  
Но Саске не был девушкой, и когда его рука обвила шею Наруто, парень почувствовал скрытую внутреннюю силу. Знакомый вкус – виски, порох и горечь смешались в одном коктейле. Язык скользнул внутрь в поисках большего.  
Парень почувствовал твёрдую выпуклость, настойчиво трущуюся об его бедро.  
\- Как мы это сделаем? – пробормотал он, не прерывая соприкосновения губ.  
\- Будь внимателен, - ответил Учиха. – Я не собираюсь объяснять дважды.

Секс с мужчиной совсем другой. Было неплохо, а если говорить начистоту, то даже очень неплохо. Наруто _не чувствовал_ себя так, словно попадёт за это в ад, хотя церковь утверждала обратное.  
Казалось, что Саске так же не питает к их действиям неприязни, чего Наруто не совсем понимал. Он проследил длинную линию спины Саске, спустился до бедра, прошёлся взглядом по бледной мраморно-гладкой коже. Лицо Учихи спряталось в покрывала.  
Он шумел, и эти звуки не показались Узумаки болезненными. Парень коротко постанывал всякий раз, когда Наруто толкался внутрь и даже подавался навстречу, извиваясь так, что у шерифа перехватывало дыхание. Осторожно обхватив Учиху рукой за талию, стараясь не задеть послеоперационные раны, юноша провёл языком по лопаткам, почувствовав, как вздрогнул от его прикосновений Саске.  
Когда он наконец кончил, то отметил какой они учинили бардак, ощущения тоже были непривычными, но сознание Наруто улетело слишком далеко, чтобы парня обеспокоили такие мелочи. Саске перевернулся на спину, прерывисто и быстро дыша, глаза будто подёрнулись дымкой. Узумаки дотронулся до твёрдого члена стрелка, и тот сглотнул.  
Наруто начал ласкать его так же, как Учиха в ночь их знакомства, только в этот раз между ними не было принуждения и ненависти. Сейчас существовал один только секс, любопытство, и, возможно, капля доверия. Он согласен даже если это просто секс. Парень прикоснулся к каждой ямочке, к каждому выступу на теле Саске, до которого смог дотянуться, и когда шериф запечатал губы партнёра поцелуем, тот выгнулся дугой, кончив ему в руку.

В конце концов, он всё рассказал. Наруто до сих пор не знал кто Учиха на самом деле. Если слухи правдивы, тогда парень – убийца, с каждым шагом всё больше разрушающий Коноху, словно чума. Однако Узумаки не мог отделаться от мысли, что стрелок больше похож на необъезженного дикого скакуна, который сначала лягнёт вас пару раз, и только потом подпустит ближе.  
Парень наблюдал за лицом Саске, пока говорил, выискивая хоть каплю интереса или удивления, но оно оставалось спокойным и равнодушным. Прошло пару минут, прежде чем Узумаки понял, что собеседник не узнал ничего нового.  
\- Мудак, - сказал Наруто. – Ты знал всё это время.  
Саске даже не моргнул.  
\- Из тебя вышел дерьмовый рассказчик. Ты опустил самое интересное.  
Наруто не понимал, что пересиливало – раздражение или чувство облегчения. По крайней мере, у него появилась поддержка – ещё один человек, представляющий полную картину.  
И всё-таки.  
\- Ублюдок, - он сократил разделяющее их расстояние, чтобы стукнуть Саске в плечо, но парень перехватил его руку в воздухе. Через секунду он почувствовал тёплое прикосновение языка Учихи на запястье, а мгновение спустя лежал на спине.  
Саске смотрел на него напряженно – до этого момента он никогда не видел подобного в чёрных глазах. Лицо было настолько выразительным, что Наруто невольно сглотнул.  
\- Что? – нервно спросил он.  
Саске наклонился и поцеловал, так что шериф даже подпрыгнул от удивления. Руки Учихи, надавив на грудь, заставили откинуться на матрац, а язык начал вовсю ласкать шею.  
Лёгкие прикосновения пальцев перемещались всё ниже и ниже по груди, задевая косточки бёдер. Наруто спрятал лицо в подушку, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он ощущал Саске каждой клеточкой своего тела: колени сжимали бёдра, ладони обхватывали запястья, губы и волосы скользили по чувствительной коже живота.  
Он почувствовал как что-то тёплое и влажное обхватило эрекцию, а после Саске принялся сосать, принимая его так уверенно и задавая такой ритм, что Наруто не смог сдержать стона.  
Пальцы Учихи прикоснулись к его ладони, переплетая пальцы рук. Шериф сжал ладони так сильно, что Саске вряд ли бы смог вырваться. Тогда Учиха изогнулся каким-то немыслимым образом и взял его глубже, после чего всё растворилось в волнах удовольствия.

Наруто не знал, как долго спал. За окном по-прежнему стояла непроглядная тьма. Парень резко сел в постели, сердце забилось быстрее.  
\- Как он улизнул из комнаты Цунаде?  
Саске повернул голову, уставившись на Узумаки:  
\- Что?  
\- Дверь была закрыта изнутри и мне пришлось её выломать, чтобы войти. Так как же он попал из её спальни в мою после того, как вырубил бабулю?  
Учиха стоял у шкафа, рука сжимала пряжку ремня. Его лицо было абсолютно равнодушным.  
\- Единственный выход, - сказал Наруто, – через окно.  
\- Мы находимся на втором этаже, - осторожно уточнил Саске. – Конечно, он мог выпрыгнуть из окна, но что дальше? Вряд ли он умеет летать.  
В памяти вспыхнул эпизод из прошлого: Сай и Ли смотрят вниз, перегнувшись с края крыши салуна.  
\- Крыши, - севшим голосом отозвался Наруто. – Он перемещается по ним.  
\- Это невозможно…  
\- _Возможно_ , - с нажимом ответил Узумаки. – Крыши Конохи… подожди-ка, а почему ты не в постели и чем занят?  
\- Это неважно, - сказал Саске. – Что ты там мямлил?  
От волнения Наруто потянул за прядь волос.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? Крыши плоские! Если он незаметно поднимается наверх, то может просидеть там весь день. И никто ничего не узнает, пока он ведёт себя тихо. Никто не увидит. Да он может даже _спать_ там, если… - Наруто остановился.  
Лицо Саске озарилось пониманием:  
\- Никто его не увидит, - медленно повторил парень. – И он тоже никого не увидит. Если лежать на крыше и смотреть вверх, то земли не видно.  
\- И песка, - мрачно закончил Наруто. – Так вот где он спал.  
Учиха смерил его долгим взглядом.  
\- Дерьмо, - Узумаки откинул одеяло в сторону, приступая к поискам своей одежды. – Нам нужно пойти туда сейчас. Он всё ещё может находится у Неджи под носом.  
Парень почувствовал, как побежала по жилам кровь, поднимая на поверхность всю печаль, гнев, чувство беспомощности, пережитые за этот месяц. Он нашёл разгадку и _чувствовал_ это.  
Наруто даже не потрудился заправить рубашку в штаны. Натянув подтяжки и прикрепив кобуру, он бросился искать пистолет, который, должно быть, валялся на полу.  
Парень дважды безрезультатно обыскал комнату, пока не понял, что в комнате как-то подозрительно тихо. Медленно, очень медленно Наруто повернул голову.  
Его пистолет держал Саске, направляя дуло прямо на него. Узумаки непонимающе моргнул.  
\- Это мой револьвер, - тупо сказал он.  
\- Больше нет, - ответил Учиха. – Я его забираю.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Наруто был сбит с толку.  
Саске бросил шерифу верёвку.  
\- Привяжи себя к стулу.  
\- Что? – может он ещё не совсем отошёл от сна?  
\- Пойду только я.  
\- Чёрта с два!  
\- Наруто, - угрожающим тоном начал Учиха. – Свяжи себя. Не заставляй меня опять тебя вырубать.  
Парень вскочил на ноги, а рука стрелка сильнее сжала оружие.  
\- С ума сошёл? Что, чёрт возьми, ты собираешься сделать?  
\- Я уже говорил, что это единственный способ поймать Итачи. Именно поэтому я приехал в Коноху. Нужно с этим покончить.  
\- Тогда прекрати так много болтать и отдай мне мой револьвер, - закричал Узумаки. – Идём.  
\- Если пойдёшь со мной, то будешь мешаться под ногами, - спокойно сказал Саске. Наруто попятился назад, уязвлённый его словами.  
\- Помешаю чему? – горячо спросил парень. – Твоей смерти? Потому что именно это произойдёт, если пойдёшь один. Ты даже ещё полностью не восстановился.  
Учиха вздрогнул, однако пистолет не опустил.  
\- Свяжи себя, - вновь повторил он.  
Наруто упрямо покачал головой.  
Не смотря на ранения, Саске был быстр, как и прежде. Узумаки отступил, и в эту секунду на него набросился стрелок, схватил за руки и повалил на кровать.  
\- Ауч, - недовольно воскликнул Наруто. – Это… - он замер. Рука не двигалась. Парень дёрнул ей ещё раз и обернулся. Учиха приковал его к спинке кровати. Его же собственными наручниками.  
На мгновение Наруто потерял дар речи. Найдя его вновь, он сказал:  
\- Я убью тебя.  
Саске улыбнулся:  
\- Я уже слышал это раньше, - голос звучал ласково, что совсем не вязалось с повисшим в воздухе напряжением.  
\- А что насчёт твоего брата? – напомнил Наруто. – Это самоубийство идти одному. Я думал, ты не собираешься умирать, пока ммфф…  
Учиха приник к нему губами в долгом требовательном поцелуе. И пока голова Узумаки плавала в облаках, Саске засунул в рот парня платок, плотно затянув концы и завязав узлом на затылке.  
\- Я могу умереть, - сказал стрелок, – но тебе не позволю.  
Ствол пистолета с силой приложился к виску Наруто и всё погрузилось во тьму.

«Повесить», - размышлял шериф. – «Нет, не подходит. Может, закидать камнями? Или попробовать старый-добрый народный самосуд». Существовало по меньшей мере около ста способов разделаться с Учихой Саске, что случится только _после_ того, как он собственноручно изобьёт парня до состояния неподвижной бессознательной тушки.  
Наруто попытался пошевелить руками и ногами. Тщетно. Саске приковал оба запястья к спинке кровати наручниками и обвязал верёвку вокруг лодыжек. В окно всё так же заглядывала луна, а значит пройдёт несколько часов, прежде чем кто-то появится. Видимо, у него не оставалось другого выбора.  
Парень начал елозить вперёд-назад, чувствуя как под ним пружинит матрац. Спинка кровати стукнулась о стену. Отлично.  
Он повторил свои телодвижения несколько раз. Удар, удар, удар. Наруто начал уставать – перед глазами всё ходило ходуном. Показалось, или в коридоре действительно открылась дверь?  
 _Удар, удар, удар._  
Топот бегущих ног – и дверь с триумфом открывает Ино.  
\- Видишь? – обратилась она к Сакуре. – Я же говорила, что они занимаются сек… Ой… - девушка скрестила руки на груди. – У вас здесь драка, что ли?  
\- Ммпф… - зло промычал Узумаки.  
\- Наруто! – Сакура поспешила на помощь парню, вытащив кляп.  
\- Тупой… грёбаный… _стрелок_ , - выплюнул шериф.

\- Расскажи Какаши, - сказал Наруто Цунаде. – И больше никому.  
В глазах женщины явно читалось беспокойство:  
\- Может, лучше подождать до утра? Тогда сможешь набрать больше людей в подмогу и взять числом…  
\- Нет, - твёрдо заявил Узумаки. – Больше никто не пострадает. Включая и этого мудака.  
Он послал Ино за Саем и девушка уже возвращалась, спешно идя по коридору.  
\- Его нет, - задыхаясь, сказала она. – Видимо, он подслушал разговор и сразу ушёл. Вот, - девушка протянула Наруто клочок бумаги. – Это лежало у него на кровати. Думаю, он всем нам лгал.  
Узумаки опустил глаза. Вверху письма стояла восковая печать федерального бюро расследований. Ниже давались краткие инструкции и цена. Она была написана черными чернилами прямо под портретом парня, не многим старше самого Наруто. Его длинные волосы и тёмные глаза мало соответствовали описаниям Неджи о зеленоглазом Гааре с красными волосами.  
\- Да, - мрачно откликнулся шериф, – Он врал, - и смял бумагу.  
\- Учиха – стрелок, Сай… непонятно кто, - сказала Цунаде. – Оба привыкли к таким событиям. Может, оставишь это на них? – она старалась говорить спокойно, но руки начали нервно подрагивать.  
Наруто попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Не переживай, бабуля. Джирайя не просто так приколол к моей рубашке звезду шерифа. Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
Цунаде сглотнула.  
\- Ладно, - наконец, согласилась женщина. – Только… только возвращайся живым.  
Узумаки хотел пообещать ей это, но не смог.  
\- Смотри за Какаши. Он должен быть трезв и в полной готовности, - вместо этого сказал он и покинул салун.  
Наруто решил, что Саске полностью положился на свои способности хорошо связывать, так как парень даже не потрудился замести следы. Две рядом уходящие вдаль дорожки (его и Сая) были видны очень чётко. Узумаки выехал из города, минуя широкие почти бесплодные поля и подъезжая прямо к дверям ранчо Хьюга.  
Учиха увёл коня шерифа, поэтому юноша взял лошадь Ли. К счастью, на поверку животное оказалось таким же, как и его хозяин – милым и лёгким на подъём. Однако скорость коня была вполовину меньше, чем у скакуна Наруто. Когда он достиг места назначения, линия горизонта начала озаряться светом.  
Один след резко поворачивал в сторону, и Узумаки, ведомый инстинктом, последовал этим курсом. Спустя примерно сто метров, отпечатки копыт пошли вразброс, а после Наруто заметил протоптанную дорожку следов, оставленных человеком. А точнее, двумя разными людьми.  
Парень спешился, вскинул револьвер и осторожно обогнул угол небольшого склада.  
Абсолютно неподвижный Сай подпирал стену. Глаза были широко распахнуты, а во лбу зияла дыра.  
Наруто сглотнул, подходя ближе. Стена позади головы Сая была забрызгана кровью, а пистолет вывалился из рук. Шериф опустился на корточки и закрыл пустые глаза парня, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Подобрав оружие, он пошёл дальше.  
Узумаки обнаружил своего коня привязанного к конюшне. Седло всё ещё было влажным, а значит Саске не успел далеко уйти. Наруто прислушался, но вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина.

До тех пор, пока он не услышал щелчок предохранителя за спиной.  
\- Кажется, ты ещё больший тупица, чем я себе представлял, - сказал Саске.  
Шериф развернулся. Учиха смотрел на него, а его палец, тем временем, покоился на курке.  
\- Я ушёл без тебя не просто так, - продолжил он. – Это не твоя битва.  
\- Ты оставил меня, потому что ты придурок с манией мести, - прямо сказал Наруто. – И ты дерьмово постарался. Я смог высвободиться из твоих веревок.  
\- Я это непременно запомню, - Саске отступил назад, немного опустив оружие.  
\- Ты убил Сая? – прямо спросил Узумаки, удивляясь тому, что в голосе нет дрожи.  
Брови Учихи сошлись вместе:  
\- Что?  
\- Он поехал за тобой и теперь мёртв. Это твоих рук дело?  
Саске сжал челюсть и отвёл взгляд.  
\- У меня не было причины убивать такое ничтожество, как он.  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Я его не убивал, - отрезал Саске. – Доволен?  
Узумаки смерил взглядом напряжённую позу, стиснутую челюсть.  
\- Я верю тебе, - произнёс он, тут же увидев, как расслабились плечи парня. И добавил. – Это значит, что он тут.  
Учиха сместил предохранитель на место и опустил пистолет.  
\- Знаю. Возвращайся домой. Придёшь через пару часов, когда всё закончится.  
Узумаки подумал, что Саске отдал уже достаточно распоряжений за свою жизнь. Наруто дождался, когда пистолет окажется в кобуре, после чего вмазал стрелку в челюсть.  
Учиху отбросило назад на несколько шагов.  
\- Ты идиот, - взбесился Наруто. – Тупой болван-самоубийца.  
Парень вновь схватился за оружие, но шериф был слишком разозлён, чтобы его это взволновало. Он бросился на Саске, так что оба повалились в грязь.  
\- Я убью тебя, - прошипел Узумаки. – Меня достало, что ты лезешь в _мой_ город и в _мои_ разборки без _моего_ разрешения.  
Наруто нащупал рукой пистолет и потянул, но Саске перехватил его запястье по-змеиному быстро. Однако Узумаки не растерялся, с силой толкнув его другой рукой, метя прямо в недавно разошедшуюся рану. Учиха поперхнулся воздухом и хватка тут же ослабла.  
\- Я здесь с самого начала, - прошипел Наруто сквозь стиснутые зубы. – И буду, когда ты свалишь или когда Итачи пустит тебе пулю промеж глаз, или когда с тобой произойдёт ещё какое-нибудь дерьмо. Поэтому не говори мне что я могу и чего не могу делать.  
Он вновь ударил Саске, так что тот упал в грязь лицом. Наруто поднялся на ноги, сжимая в руках револьвер и направляя дуло на Саске.  
\- Ты не будешь действовать в одиночку, не умрёшь и больше никогда меня не свяжешь, понятно?  
Учиха с трудом поднялся на ноги, превозмогая боль. Губы кровоточили, а глаза горели гневом.  
\- Что? Собираешься пристрелить меня?  
Наруто оттянул курок.  
\- Раз – и я покончу с этим. Два – надеру тебе задницу.  
\- Опусти пистолет, - спокойно сказал Саске. – Только если не собираешься использовать меня в качестве тренировочной мишени.  
Наруто выстрелил. Пуля задела плечо, порвав одежду и вспоров кожу, но ничего более.  
Учиха схватился за руку, переведя на парня непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Ты меня подстрелил! Я на твоей стороне, ты, _идиот_!  
Узумаки спрятал пистолет. Пальцы до сих пор подрагивали. На рукаве проступила кровь и Наруто подумал, что скорее всего останется шрам.  
\- Вот, - сказал он. – Теперь у тебя есть один и от меня. Больше никогда не оставляй меня ни при делах.  
Послышались почти бесшумные, едва уловимые шаги. Наруто закрутил головой, но поблизости никого не оказалось. Саске тоже застыл на месте.  
\- Сверху, - произнёс Узумаки одними губами. Он просунул руку вглубь жилета, вытащил оружие Сая и беззвучно передал его Саске.  
Очень медленно, договорившись друг с другом без слов, парни начали идти в противоположные стороны. Наруто внимательно осматривал плоскую поверхность крыши, выискивая малейшее движение.  
Ничего.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Саске. Стрелок с сосредоточенным выражением лица тоже запрокинул голову вверх.  
Земля взмыла в воздух в миллиметре от ноги Узумаки. Пуля нырнула внутрь. Учиха что-то прокричал, и глаза выхватили бегущий по крыше силуэт. Бегун взмыл в воздух с невероятным изяществом и скрылся за зданием.  
\- Чёрт, - Наруто бросился в погоню, с Саске на хвосте.  
Пространство за конюшней было открытым и бесплодным: здесь даже кустика или деревца не росло, за которыми можно спрятаться. Убийца просто испарился.  
\- Сюда, - выдохнул Наруто, опираясь руками на колени. Парень указывал на здание – небольшой курятник в отдалении.  
Саске покачал головой. Он еле дышал из-за полученных ран, что добавило ещё один пункт в список Узумаки, за что позже надрать ему задницу.  
\- Слишком далеко, даже если он на лошади. Мы бы его увидели.  
\- Он мог куда-то уйти, - раздосадовано сказал шериф.  
\- Нет, он всё ещё здесь.  
Учиха начал осторожно огибать здание. Наруто пошёл следом, но остановился под раздражённым взглядом. Стрелок показал пальцем в противоположную сторону.  
Сначала Узумаки подумал, что Саске просит от него отвалить, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы послать его к чёрту. Но тут до шерифа дошло, что парень имеет в виду. Если они обойдут здание с разных сторон, Гааре некуда будет бежать.  
\- Держись ближе к постройке, - шепнул Саске, - так он не сможет подойти сзади.  
Наруто крался вдоль стены так бесшумно, насколько мог, однако раздражённые взгляды Учихи, брошенные в его сторону говорили о том, что он всё ещё очень шумит. Шериф первым свернул за угол.  
Ничего.  
Он уже был на полпути к отправной точке, как увидел это – прикреплённую к внешней стене лестницу. Подобная практика довольна распространена на западе Миссисипи. Приспособление помогает хозяину легко взбираться наверх и устранять поломки и течи. Почти к каждому зданию Конохи прикреплена лестница.  
Работники семейства Хьюга или кто-то другой выкрасил её в такой же синевато-серый цвет, каким было само здание, так что со стороны она была практически незаметна. Широкие доски-ступени для ноги, толстые и надёжные. Если знаешь местность, то можно легко и быстро взобраться наверх.  
Они угодили в ловушку.  
Гаара позволил им приблизиться к зданию. Вместо того, чтобы сбежать, он забрался на крышу и принялся выжидать. Он не собирался нападать со спины. Парень задумал напасть сверху.  
Наруто громко выругался, резко развернулся и бросился назад к Саске. Он пробежал не больше пятидесяти метров, когда услышал шум. Выстрел, грохот падающих на землю тел, а после – ничего.  
Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, пока он сворачивал за угол.  
Саске прижимали к стене, а его револьвер валялся в грязи. Бледная рука обхватывала горло, другая прижимала ко лбу дуло пистолета. Лицо Учихи скривилось в беспомощной ярости, а кожа начала синеть от недостатка кислорода. Наруто заметил стиснутые по швам кулаки.  
Казалось, парень был больше раздражён, нежели напуган тем, что жизнь покидает тело, и среди всего этого страха, насилия, беззакония и пульсирующего в висках адреналина, Наруто понял, что у него ещё осталось место для злости.  
Пустынный Гаара немного повернул голову к Наруто, и шериф увидел, как рука ещё сильнее сжала горло Саске.  
\- Шериф Узумаки, - сказал он жутким ровным голосом. – Наконец-то мы встретились.


	8. Глава 8. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All illustrations are made by [Яша Кйитой (Yasha Kyitoy)](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)  
> Все иллюстрации были нарисованы [Яшой Кйитой](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1836943)

Наруто не задумываясь прицелился и выстрелил.  
И конечно же промахнулся, ведь он не Саске. Пуля прошла в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Учихи, попав в кирпичную стену. Парень мог поклясться, что стрелок смерил его недовольным взглядом.  
Он не зацепил Гаару, однако пуля пролетела довольно близко, чтобы красноволосый отскочил назад, убирая руку с горла Саске. Закашлявшись, Учиха согнулся пополам. Наруто заметил, как юноша потянулся за упавшим револьвером, но Пустынный просто пнул его подальше.  
\- Двое, - сказал Гаара, - Будет интересно.  
\- Насчёт него можешь не волноваться, - спокойно откликнулся Узумаки. – Тебе нужен я.  
Повернувшееся к нему лицо было совсем непримечательным. Светлые глаза, рыжие волосы, бледная кожа – всё, как и описывал Неджи. Но само выражение… Наруто не понимал, как кто-то, посмотрев на парня, мог не испугаться. Его глаза излучали смертельную ауру. Шериф всё так же не снимал Гаару с прицела, но и Пустынный не отводил дула от Саске, и парень понял, что оказался в ужасно невыгодном положении.  
Убийца опять повернул голову в сторону Учихи, тот наградил его ледяным взглядом. Узумаки отчётливо видел, не смотря на разделяющее их расстояние, выступившие складки в уголках рта стрелка.  
\- Мне раньше не приходилось противостоять друзьям. Я хочу убить вас обоих.  
Наруто скрипнул зубами.  
\- Мы не друзья, - поспешил возразить он. – Он просто чужак, вторгшийся на мою территорию.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду в твой город. За который ты так отчаянно бьёшься, - несмотря на нотки любопытства в словах, голос собеседника не изменился ни на йоту.  
Узумаки тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Тебя бы не взволновало? – спросил Гаара, и его глаза сверкнули странным блеском. – Если бы его смерть стала следующей?  
\- Что меня действительно волнует, так это то, что ты напал на Коноху. Я заставлю тебя заплатить за свои преступления, чего бы мне это ни стоило, - голос звучал твёрдо, как скала и единственное, чего сейчас желал парень, чтобы и внутреннее состояние соответствовало этому тону. По правде говоря, он чувствовал как по спине ручьями льётся пот и дрожат руки. Если Гаара выстрелит…  
\- Я хотел убить розоволосую, - продолжил Пустынный, не удостоив заявление Наруто вниманием. – Уверен, она нравится тебе больше всех. Но он помешал мне, - маньяк вновь посмотрел на Саске. Лицо Учихи оставалось беспристрастным. – Что же ты будешь делать?  
Узумаки напрягся, когда Гаара поднял оружие выше  
\- Хочу это выяснить, - сказал он и выстрелил.  
Словно со стороны, Наруто услышал как вместе с хлопком и вспышкой пороха из собственного горла вырвался мучительный болезненный крик. Он сделал два неуверенных шага к Саске и застыл на месте.  
Учихе каким-то образом удалось перехватить запястье Гаары. Пуля вошла в ближайшую с ним стену, пролетев в нескольких миллиметрах от правого уха. Развернулась борьба, лица парней светились непоколебимой решимостью.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - бормотал Наруто, вновь вскидывая оружие. Он пытался следить за перемещениями головы Гаары, но оба двигались совершенно непредсказуемо, вслепую сражаясь за попытку взяться за пистолеты.  
Узумаки увидел, как колено Пустынного с размаху впечаталось в живот Саске. Лицо Учихи даже не дрогнуло.  
\- Наруто, - прохрипел Саске. – Застрели. Его.  
Если бы ситуация была обратной этой, Учиха убил бы парня в считанные секунды. Шериф же не мог унять дрожь в руках.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - сказал Наруто, обливаясь потом. – Стой на месте.  
Лицо Гаары было слишком близко к Саске, на губах застыла неприятная улыбка.  
\- Ты почти так же быстр, как твой брат, - ровный тон стал чуть мягче, практически перейдя в урчание. – Но недостаточно.  
\- Пошёл ты, - прорычал Саске. – Наруто, пристрели его.  
\- Я не хочу попасть в тебя, - отчаянно крикнул Узумаки.  
Пустынный дёрнулся и пистолет выпал у стрелка из рук.  
\- Так не попадай, - взбесился Учиха. – Стреляй в него! Сейчас.  
Он выстрелил.  
И тут же понял, что опять промахнулся. Однако на этот раз усилия не пропали даром. Пуля, вместо того, чтобы угодить Гааре между глаз, попала в пистолет. Оружие выбило из пальцев и проскользило по земле.  
Убийца схватился за руку, и Саске, воспользовавшись шансом, заехал противнику в челюсть. Парень упал, а Учиха прислонился спиной к стене, тяжело дыша. Наруто увидел, как стрелок осторожно прикоснулся к груди – на рубашке расцветали новые кровавые пятна, а значит раны открылись вновь.  
\- Не двигайся, - обратился Узумаки к Гааре, подходя ближе. Он был горд тем, что голос не дрогнул. Сердце отбивало свой бешеный ритм где-то в районе миндалин. Краем глаза парень заметил, как к ним шёл, держась за стену, Саске.  
Пустынный очень медленно поднялся с земли. С того места, где он стоял, были отчётливо видны скрюченные опухшие от выстрела пальцы правой руки. Его ладонь истекала кровью.

\- Руки вверх, - приказал Наруто.  
\- Нет времени, - раздался рядом с ним голос Учихи. – Сделай это, - прозвучало так, словно парень прилагал усилия, чтобы говорить.  
Узумаки его проигнорировал. Гаара опустил голову, разглядывая свои повреждённые пальцы.  
\- Моя рука, - в голос закрались нотки удивления. – Ты повредил мне руку.  
Наруто стиснул зубы.  
\- Ты арестован за убийство четырёх граждан Конохи. А теперь повернись и _подними руки_.  
\- Трёх, - рассеянно ответил Пустынный, по-прежнему загипнотизированный стекающей по ладони кровью. – Двоих шлюх и одно ничтожество, - странно, но слова парня походили на правду.  
\- Если промажешь, он сбежит, - поторопил Саске. – Дай мне пистолет.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Наруто. – Хватит болтать – разворачивайся, - крикнул парень Гааре.  
Пустынный повернулся. На лице так же отсутствовал намёк на какие-либо эмоции, но в глазах появилось что-то неправильное. То, чего не было раньше. Безумие.  
Парень держал в руках пистолеты и Сая, и Саске.  
 _Чёрт!_  
Наруто выстрелил слишком, слишком поздно. Ответная пуля ранила его в плечо. Мир окрасился в багровые тона, когда расплавленный металл разорвал кожу, задел мышцы. Саске поймал его прежде, чем парень упал, но Гаара успел сбежать.  
\- Чёрт, - Наруто изо всех сил старался остаться в вертикальном положении. А вдруг он хлопнется в обморок? Перед глазами плясали тёмные пятна, а шея и плечи превратились в пульсирующую болью массу. Левая рука теперь бесполезна.  
\- Я же говорил, - выдохнул Учиха. Спокойный тон расходился с выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице. Узумаки решил, что насладится этим воспоминанием позже.  
\- Хотя бы не попал в мою действующую руку. – Он качнулся вперёд, в направлении, где скрылся Гаара.  
\- Подожди, - Саске побледнел. – Ты вывихнул плечо и не можешь просто…  
Наруто предпочёл не концентрироваться на боли. Учиха держался на ногах, не смотря на два огнестрельных ранения. Узумаки не простит себе, если какая-то пуля разрушит его планы, когда он подошёл так близко.  
Парень услышал ругань стрелка у себя за спиной.  
\- Идиот, - жёстко сказал Саске. – Если потеряешь сознание, то я оставлю валяться тебя здесь.  
\- Тогда не потеряю, - ответил шериф, переходя на бег.  
Гаара исчез за углом конюшни, но Наруто не собирался попадаться в одну и ту же ловушку дважды. Он держал хорошую дистанцию от здания, следя за крышей краем глаза. И чувствовал, что Саске занят тем же.  
\- Плохо, - понизив голос, сказал Учиха. – У него прикрытие, которого нет у нас. Он в любую минуту может нас пристрелить. Мы должны…  
\- Нет, - уверенно отрезал Узумаки. – Он так не поступит. Ему будет интересно увидеть наши лица.  
\- А ты быстро учишься, - раздался голос сзади. Наруто развернулся и тут же согнулся пополам – в лицо словно впились тысяча игл.  
 _«Песок»_ , - понял он, пытаясь закрыться руками. Этот грёбаный маньяк бросил в них песком. Он не знал, что было хуже – ослепляющая боль в глазах или смешанные с грязью песчинки, попавшие в свежую рану. Позади зашёлся кашлем Саске, пытаясь избавится от попавшего в рот песка.   
Сильная пятерня впилась в запястье, впечатывая его спиной в стену с такой силой, что пистолет выскользнул из пальцев.  
Узумаки сделал отчаянную попытку схватить нападавшего, но что-то твёрдое ударило в живот, и на долгие мгновения всё поплыло перед глазами. Когда зрение, наконец прояснилось, он увидел стоящего на коленях Саске, который выковыривал из глаза последнюю песчинку. Наруто облокотился на стену, пытаясь втянуть воздух и не обращать внимания на боль в рёбрах.  
Их мучитель стоял в трёх метрах от них, дуло револьвера шерифа было направлено в сторону парней. Узумаки осмотрелся вокруг, но ничего полезного не увидел. У них перевелись пистолеты, идеи и энергия. У стрелка кровоточили грудь с рукой, а плечо Наруто горело ярым пламенем и начало подгнивать вокруг кости.  
\- Ты солгал, - сказал Гаара. – Вы – _друзья_. Пытаетесь помогать друг другу.  
«Думай», - отчаянно воззвал к себе Наруто. Он не должен поддаваться соблазну и в бессилии жаться к стене, как загнанная в ловушку крыса. – «Должен быть какой-то выход, хоть что-нибудь».  
\- Благодаря тебе я истекаю кровью, - продолжал Пустынный. – Ненавижу это. Всякий раз, когда какая-нибудь шлюха меня царапала, я делал ей ещё больнее.  
\- Ты не сможешь убить нас обоих, - прохрипел Саске. – Может быть, только одного. Но после тебе придётся перезарядить револьвер.  
Перед глазами всплыл образ улыбающегося Джирайи в день, когда тот передал парню титул шерифа. Его хитрое лицо светилось гордостью.  
«Коноха твоя», - сказал он тогда. – «Оберегай её».  
 _Прости, Джирайя._  


На губах Гаары играла маниакальная улыбка.  
\- Учиха Саске. Ты быстр. Думаешь, сможешь двигаться быстрее, чем я стреляю?  
Саске промолчал, губы сжались в угрюмую тонкую линию.  
\- Давай проверим, - предложил он, целясь в Наруто.  
Узумаки закрыл глаза.  
Одновременно произошли две вещи: послышался выстрел и тут же в него, словно грузовой поезд, врезался Саске, повалив их обоих на землю.  
Перед глазами заплясали звёзды, когда Наруто приложился головой об землю, пропахав её несколько метров. Но парень отбросил слабость, оставаясь в сознании. Саске лежал сверху неподвижной тушей, и Узумаки обрушил на него поток ругательств, пытаясь выползти из-под кучи малы. Он не знал, куда пришёлся выстрел. Единственное, в чём парень был уверен – сам он не пострадал. Однако Учиха выбежал прямо на линию огня. Наруто не заметил крови, что пока не являлось показателем.  
Когда шерифу наконец удалось вытащить свои ноги из-под чужого тела, он увидел, что глаза Саске широко распахнуты и он не мигая смотрит вперёд. Убедившись, что парень цел, Наруто проследил за тёмным пристальным взглядом.  
Гаара не шелохнулся. Он всё так же стоял с поднятым пистолетом в руке. Однако его внимание больше не было сфокусировано на них. Он смотрел вниз, в замешательстве наблюдая за расползающейся на груди дырой.

Подняв голову, зелёные глаза на долю секунды встретились с глазами Наруто. Тело вздрогнуло, и пистолет вывалился из рук. Узумаки еле поднялся на ноги, когда дитя пустыни подалось вперёд, падая на землю.  
Шериф окинул взглядом неподвижное тело, наблюдая за тем, как каждый сантиметр пропитывается грязью, и понял, что парень мёртв. Тогда он поднял взгляд выше и обнаружил сидящего верхом на лошади человека.  
Волосы незнакомца ниспадали на плечи, длинные и чёрные, как у индейцев. Глаза скрывали поля шляпы, но Наруто всё равно ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд и знал, какими тёмными они были. Пистолет был всё ещё направлен в сторону упавшей цели. Поднимающийся от ствола дым смотрелся красиво в свете занимающегося рассвета. На кармане плаща незнакомца виднелся вышитый красно-синий веер.  
Тот самый портрет с заказного листка Сая.  
\- Чёрт, - сказал Саске, хватаясь за стену в попытке подняться. – _Итачи_.  
\- Довольно безрассудно, маленький брат, - ответил на это Учиха Итачи. Его голос был низким, спокойным и мрачным. – Я должен был догадаться, что у тебя не получиться закончить всё подобающим образом.  
\- Ты… ты просто… _наблюдал?_ – высказал оформившуюся мысль Саске.  
\- Я надеялся, тебе удастся сделать больше, чем это, - сказал его брат. – Двое других сообщников были убиты в течении недели. Думал, что третий будет тебе по зубам. Очевидно, я тебя переоценил.  
Лицо Саске побелело от гнева.  
\- Мне плевать, как тяжело я ранен, - проскрежетал он. – Я покончу с этим прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Он потянулся за пистолетом, но не обнаружил того на привычном месте. Наруто увидел, как лицо парня приобрело осмысленное выражение, а после сменилось разочарованием. Глаза метнулись к поясу Узумаки, но и револьвер шерифа находился где-то под тяжёлым телом Гаары.  
Итачи, не моргнув и глазом, просто наблюдал за развернувшимся действом. Теперь Наруто понимал от кого перенял свои самые раздражающие черты характера Саске.  
Стрелок выругался.  
\- Дай мне найти свой пистолет и тогда мы начнём перестрелку. Или так, или пристрели меня сейчас. Для тебя это единственный способ сбежать.  
\- Я не заинтересован в предложенных вариантах, - Узумаки начал раздражать этот тягучий монотонный голос. Плечо болело, голова кружилась из-за потери крови и адреналина, но хуже всего то, что он _был спасён_. Стрелком.  
Интересно, а Джирайя когда-нибудь испытывал подобное унижение?  
\- Эй, мудак, - сказал он. – Ты только что совершил убийство. На твоём месте я бы не вёл себя так нагло.  
Взгляд Итачи задержался на приколотой к рубашке звезде, забрызганной собственной кровью шерифа.  
\- Кажется я уладил проблемы, - ответил Итачи, – с которыми ты сам был не в состоянии справиться.  
Наруто скрипнул зубами.  
\- Не нужно делать предположений. Ты убил Сая, так?  
\- Он мешался под ногами, - бросил Итачи, и Саске резко выдохнул.  
Узумаки угрожающе шагнул вперёд.  
\- Ты нарушил закон, за твою голову назначена высокая цена. Ты арестован.  
Итачи не вымолвил ни слова, а просто молча направил дуло пистолета в Наруто.  
Шериф услышал, как выругался себе под нос Саске.  
\- Нет, - резко остановил младший Учиха. – Он не представляет угрозы. Это всего лишь идиот, который не знает, когда следует заткнуться.  
Щёлкнул курок, и Наруто почувствовал как напрягся рядом с ним Саске.  
\- Итачи, - позвал он обескровленными губами. Узумаки и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь услышит столько отчаяния в его голосе.  
\- Почему? – спросил старший Учиха.  
Саске открыл рот, но так ничего не сказал. Глаза Итачи сузились.  
\- Интересно, - сказал он, засовывая пистолет обратно в кобуру. Щёки Саске слегка порозовели.  
Наруто же терял терпение, так и не уловив суть разговора.  
\- Что «интересно»? – раздражённо бросил он. – Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?  
Старший Учиха даже не взглянул на него.  
\- Я ухожу, - обратился он к Саске.  
Стрелок сделал шаг вперёд, поравнявшись с Наруто.  
\- На этот раз я тебя не отпущу. Тебе придётся сразиться со мной здесь и…  
Прогремел выстрел, и парня отбросило к стене. Никто не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Итачи развернулся и выстрелил. Он был быстрее Саске, быстрее, чем Узумаки мог себе вообразить. Шериф простоял в оцепенении несколько секунд, прежде чем увидеть Саске, схватившегося за ногу. Его брат умудрился аккуратно продырявить обувь прямо посередине.  
\- Это плохо, - сказал Итачи, засовывая пистолет обратно в кобуру. – Будет сильное кровотечение. Лучше отвести его к врачу, прежде чем он потеряет сознание.  
\- Чёрт, - выругался Саске сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он попытался встать, но как только попробовал переложить вес на простреленную ногу, упал. Из маленького отверстия в обуви хлестала кровь.  
Итачи уезжал прочь, и с каждой секундой расстояние между братьями становилось больше.  
\- Дерьмо, - прошептал Саске, сжимая кулаки. – Чёрт возьми, - его лицо побледнело. Наруто хоть и очень сомневался, но допускал мысль о том, что такими темпами и до слёз недалеко.  
Каким бы невыносимым не был Саске, Итачи Учиха нравился ему в сто раз меньше.  
\- Эй, - подал голос шериф. Стрелок даже не обернулся, поэтому парень легонько его толкнул. – Эй, неужели ты пытался заслонить меня от пули?  
\- Заткнись, - приглушённо ответил Саске.  
\- Ну так как? Потому что тогда это…  
Учиха сделал неуклюжий мах коленом, так что Наруто еле увернулся.  
\- Не будь задницей, - сказал он, поддержав Саске здоровой рукой. – Или я не стану помогать тебе добираться до Какаши.  
\- Хватит болтать, - ответил Учиха, взвалив весь свой вес на Наруто. Узумаки приобнял его за талию, и парни пустились в обратный путь.

Эпилог

\- Если они узнают, то нам несдобровать, - сказал Саске.  
Он не стал уточнять кто такие эти «они», чего в принципе и не требовалось. Любой слушок о гомосексуализме, и Узумаки вылетит из Конохи быстрее, чем снимет шляпу. Наруто хотел Саске постоянно, до обжигающей боли, но Коноха была его кровью, бегущей по венам. Он не собирался её предавать.  
\- Да, - согласился парень.  
\- Город маленький, - продолжил Учиха. – Они узнают рано или поздно.  
\- Наверное.  
\- И я не могу остаться, - закончил стрелок. Именно этих слов и ждал Узумаки, так что просто кивнул.  
Саске смерил его задумчивым взглядом.  
\- И всё?  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь? – спросил Наруто.  
Стрелок прищурился.  
\- Никаких возражений? Разговоров об аресте? Я тоже вне закона, знаешь ли. Как и Итачи.  
Шериф хотел сказать, что между ним и его старшим братом есть огромная разница, но не был готов к очередному раунду рукопашного боя. Для большей сохранности Саске, разумеется.  
\- Я изначально понимал, что ты не откажешься от убийства Итачи, - сказал Наруто. – Просто хочу знать когда ты отправляешься в путь.  
Учиха поджал губы.  
\- Как только моя нога придёт в норму и я смогу удержаться в седле.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул парень.  
\- Ты меня раздражаешь.  
\- Что? Да я даже ничего не сделал.  
\- Ты просто… - Саске казался расстроенным и необычайно взволнованным. Наруто подавил усмешку. – Ты, - закончил Учиха. – Не представляю, как кто-то сможет с тобой ужиться.  
\- Я умею влиять на людей, - скромно заметил Узумаки.  
\- И ты не можешь пойти со мной, - угрожающе протянул Саске, вернувшись к нити разговора. Так, словно они и не перепрыгивали с темы на тему. – Я должен сделать это сам.  
\- Ты уже говорил об этом.  
\- И я вернусь, хорошо? – сердито сказал парень. – Приду, когда всё закончится. Так что не вляпайся в какую-нибудь глупость, как например, умереть от рук Хьюга.  
\- Обещай, что не умрёшь в перестрелке, - сказал Наруто, - и считай, что мы договорились.

Следующие несколько недель прошли тихо. Город успокоился, и Наруто старался подать пример, возвращаясь к старой рутине. Что не совсем получалось. Погибло несколько человек, он сделал пару неожиданных открытий, и вокруг всё поменялось. Наруто подумал, что это ещё цветочки, по сравнению с тем, с чем пришлось столкнуться его отцу во времена полного беззакония и беспорядков. Смотрящие с обожанием люди придавали сил и уверенности в себе, некоторые снимали перед ним шляпы. Он нашёл убийцу, поэтому в его интересах, чтобы как можно меньше людей узнали, что далеко не последнюю роль в этом деле сыграли два брата-стрелка.  
Только Цунаде относилась к нему как прежде, поэтому он шёл к ней, когда требовался отдых от постоянных заверений жителей в том, что: _«Коноха в безопасности, нет причин для волнений. И нет, конечно тот темноволосый мужчина в длинном пальто не стрелок. Просто друг и только»._  
Постепенно люди начали расслабляться, улыбаться, выпивать и вновь говорить о делах. Хьюги как и всегда редко появлялись в городе, но Неджи заходил. Наруто не дождался от парня благодарностей, но удостоился едва заметного одобрительного кивка, а это больше, чем Джирайя или Минато когда-либо получали от этой семьи.  
Действительно хорошая новость, которая отодвинула всё плохое на задний план, стала помолвка Сакуры. Рок Ли улыбался как маньяк, когда, опираясь на костыль, сообщил Наруто радостную весть, Сакура же нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
\- Наруто, - с мольбой в голосе начала девушка. Она отвергала его все эти годы и сейчас казалась по-настоящему обеспокоенной. – Наруто, ты же не возражаешь, правда? Я хотела сказать раньше, но… просто… он был так добр ко мне и будет заботиться обо мне. Цунаде говорит, что это хорошая идея, так что…  
Узумаки прервал её бессвязную речь, крепко обняв прямо посреди улицы.  
\- Поздравляю, - сказал он от всего сердца. Парень обрадовался ещё больше, когда Ли заявил, что не собирается увозить Сакуру из Конохи. Несмотря на проблемы с ногами, он просто влюбился в это место и был полон решимости построить здесь своё ранчо. Ли нанял Хьюгу Неджи в качестве консультанта и не мог понять, почему Наруто рассмеялся, когда услышал об этом.  
Узумаки крепко поцеловал Сакуру, прежде чем выпустить девушку из объятий, за что схлопотал пощёчину. Теперь он знал, что всё будет хорошо.

В то утро, когда уезжал Саске, Наруто поднялся рано, чтобы проводить стрелка. За последние несколько недель он узнал много нового. К примеру, все различные способы времяпрепровождения двух мужчин (и оказался прав – быть снизу не так весело). Открыл всю палитру звуков, которую можно услышать от Саске (приятных и не очень). Узнал, что значит спать с кем-то в одной постели. Особенно с кем-то таким нервным, как Учиха. Первый раз, когда парень нечаянно разбудил стрелка посреди ночи, его буквально за секунду прижали к кровати, тыча в щёку стволом пистолета. Следующий урок заключался в том, что ссора, если ругаться должным образом, часто заканчивается сексом.  
Саске решил уйти до рассвета. Поблизости не было ни одного дома, и их видели только проснувшиеся птицы, а значит Наруто мог целовать любовника прямо на улице добрых десять минут.  
\- Хватит, - наконец сказал Саске, отстранившись. Его губы распухли, и было совсем не похоже, что он на самом деле хотел, чтобы Наруто останавливался.  
\- Тебе не обязательно уезжать сегодня, - сказал Узумаки, не отрывая взгляда от рта Учихи.  
\- Нет, я должен, - твёрдо сказал Саске.  
Стрелок взобрался на коня, и шерифу не оставалось ничего другого, как провожать его передвижения печальным взглядом.  
\- Ты обещал вернуться. Не заставляй меня отправляться на твои поиски.  
\- Как будто у тебя получиться, - выгнул бровь Саске.  
\- Ты – мудак.  
\- Ну а ты – идиот.  
\- Возвращайся, - вновь повторил Наруто. На этот раз Учиха протяжно вздохнул.  
\- Вернусь, - пообещал он.  
Наруто с грустью смотрел, как уезжает парень и восходит пустынное солнце.

\- С чего такое постное лицо? – спросила Цунаде, когда парень плюхнулся за барную стойку. – Из-за Сакуры?  
\- Она выглядит такой счастливой, - задумчиво произнёс он.   
Ли купил девушке золотое кольцо с её выгравированными инициалами. Она только что хвасталась им, размахивая рукой перед откровенно завидующей Ино.  
\- Он хорошо к ней относится, - сказала Цунаде, наблюдая за сияющей Сакурой. – Но с другой стороны досадно, ведь я собиралась передать салун в её руки, когда стану слишком стара. Посмотрим, смогу ли я вбить хоть что-то в голову Ино.  
Наруто выпрямился на стуле.  
\- Шутишь? Ты не можешь постареть, бабуля. Коноха нуждается в тебе.  
Женщина смерила его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Ты хорошо постарался. Отец гордился бы тобой.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Наруто.  
\- Однако не стоит заниматься самолюбованием. Это был переломный момент. Тебя ждут и другие испытания.  
\- Я справлюсь, - сказал Узумаки, и Цунаде улыбнулась.  
\- Думаю, сможешь. Со мной или без меня.  
«А когда вернётся Саске, - подумал Наруто. – Мне не придётся улаживать всё в одиночку».  
Полгода, решил он. Самое большое год. Он даст Учихе именно столько времени, прежде чем сам отправится в путь. Парень полагал, что этого более, чем достаточно.  
\- Думаю, я заслужил бесплатную выпивку за то, что я такой надёжный шериф.  
\- А мне кажется, с тебя хватит, - возразила Цунаде, но, тем не менее, наполнила бокал.  
\- Так когда ты собираешься обращаться ко мне согласно моему законному званию? – спросил Наруто.  
\- В твоих мечтах, щенок, - ответила женщина.  
Да, теперь всё будет хорошо.

**

Конец.

**


End file.
